Accidental I Do
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: What do you mean I can't marry Jacob,"I hissed,my hands clenched into small fists.The attorney pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at a booklet in his hands."Because you are already married to a mister Edward Cullen,"AH.Cannon Pairings Mostly
1. Prologue

Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, full of wonder and love, I felt sick. Jacob was one of a kind , any girl would be blessed to have him. His heart was good and kind, full of love and wonder. He slid the ring on my wedding finger and smiled, buoyantly. Moisture gathered in my eyes as I turned to look at Rosalie and Alice, my eyes questioning. Rosalie smiled, too sad to speak out and Alice watched me with so much regret.

"Bella," The priest whispered, catching my attention. Turning back hesitantly, I slid the golden band onto Jacobs finger and smiled, sickly.

"Do you Jacob Ephraim Black, take Isabella Maria Swan, to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He said, such sureness behind his husky voice. I looked into his face again, looking for what I wanted to see, but I couldn't find it there. I swallowed loudly, and a sob broke from my chest, Jacob looked confused and squeezed my hand, reassuringly. Tears began to run down my cheeks quickly, as the priest continued with the ceremony.

"Do you ,Isabella Maria Swan take Jacob Ephraim Black , to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I glanced into his happy eyes once more, sobbing freely now.

"I...," I was cut of by a sharp, abrupt voice, bellowing from the back aisle. Sighing gratefully, I turned to look at the attorney that had broken up my marriage twice now. He was strolling up the middle aisle, nose raised and chin stuck out. His glasses were perched neatly on the bridge of his crooked nose. His facial expression was hard as he jumped up beside us and turned to me, scowling.

"What now?" I breathed, he rose an eyebrow at my lack of irritation and hoisted up a booklet.

"My divorce," I whispered, my voice rough with tears and sorrow. He nodded and Jacob groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Has that leech not signed, or something," He snarled. I flinched away from him instantly as he called Edward by his nickname. He paid no heed, just glowered at the papers.

"No, Mr. Cullen has signed, but Miss Swan here, has not," He mumbled, trusting the papers into my hand, I flipped to the last page and swallowed the large lump in my throat.

One of the spaces was taken up with Edward's beautiful handwriting, that made me smile, the other line was blank.

"Bella? You forgot?" Jake asked, hesitantly. I nodded dumbly, as the attorney gave me a pen and pointed the space, where I was to sign.

I looked into Jacob's face, so young, so loving, so kind. He deserved so much more than me, me and the fact he would always be number two to me. But how was I going to tell him this. How was I going to tell him over the last two months I fell in love. Hard and there was only person there to catch me and check for injuries. _Edward_, my Edward. God, what had I done to him? Would he ever forgive my selfishness? Could he? Could I?

I put pen to paper and hesitantly pressed the nib of the pen to the line, tears flowing down my face. _I'm so sorry..._

* * *

_**A/N**_ _There it is my new story. I really like this one but again if you don't like it I may **delete** it, it's just the way I am, but it does get better. So hopefully you enjoy it and for Edward's sake review_**!! **


	2. The Start Of An End

Here is the next chapter and wow!! I got 24 reviews for the last bit of a chapter!! You guys are so awesome. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Ahh, I'm almost fourteen!! Kissing Styles people READ!

* * *

**The Start Of An End**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

_Soundtrack: No ready to make Nice-Dixie Chicks (J)_

_**BPOV**_

The music began to play as I slowly walked up the aisle, alone. Jacob could be seen standing to the left in his gray tux along with Quill and Embry his best men. Any woman's heart would shatter at the sight of him. He looked beautiful. Pain and simple. I ignored the stares I was getting, good and bad and focused on my vows, which I was surely going to forget. I walked up beside him and sighed, thankful I hadn't fallen. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, he winked, and his rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I'd been thinking. I smiled, my heart doing a summersault and looked up to the priest.

"Ladies and gentleman. On behalf of the bride and groom, I welcome you today to the joining in matrimony of Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Ephraim Black," The priest had a soft, gentle voice unlike his hard face, and his eyes showing years of loneliness.

"I had a meeting with the young couple earlier this week, when Bella excused herself to the bathroom Jacob immediately leaned forward and told me the story of how he and Bella met, which, she had refused to tell me earlier. He says 'Bella literally fell in love with me'. Confused, I ask how. Smiling, he tells me that one day he was on the subway going to his job, when a young woman begins to stumble, he gets up to help her and at the movement Bella falls on top of him and from then on she just kept falling for him,"

A rumble of laughter ran through the church and I glowered at Jacob, who just shrugged and gave me his best puppy eyes, melting my anger instantaneously

The rest of the ceremony carried on, bits and pieces of Jacob and my dates being told and getting laughed at. My hand was always in Jacob's. Content and happy as I was I couldn't shake the feeling sickness brewing at the bottom of my stomach.

"Time for the vows," The priest exclaimed and I stood, inching closer to Jacob, who was radiating so much happiness I was hoping to get infected. Jacob turned to me and smiled before reciting his vows.

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black , take you, Isabella Marie Swan, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."He said it with such sureness, such love fueling it that my face flushed.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Jacob Ephraim Black, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" My voice broke several time, making Jake wince and cringe each time.

"Rings?" The priest called, Quill smiled as he looked at him, completely oblivious.

"Rings, Quill," Jake hissed, under his breath, while keeping a friendly expression in front of the priest.

"Oh, sorry," He said, getting and passing Jacob and I two golden bands. Jake took up my hand and laid a gentle kiss on the tip of my ring finger before pushing it down. I smiled, falsely and took up his big hand in mine, before sliding on the ring.

"Love you, Bells," I smiled and mouthed ditto, making him smile goofily. The priest cleared his throat obliviously wanting to finish our service.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."My heart accelerated and I heard Jake inhale loudly. Not because there was a reason but the room had become so quiet.

"Actually, I do," Someone boomed from the back of the of the church. My heart stopped and then went into over drive. I spun around so fast on my heel I tripped on my dress and Jacob had to catch me. I was too surprised to hold any embarrassment.

There was an old man strolling up the middle aisle with a large black suitcase, completely oblivious or ignoring the whispers and stares he was attracting. His face was old and wrinkled, his eyes were two hard blue orbs, his lips were pressed into a hard thin line and he had a mop of gray hair that covered one eye. He stopped beside me and smiled grimly.

"Ms. Swan?" He addressed me, giving a small smile.

"Soon to be Mrs. Black," I snapped. He grimaced, obviously not happy with my answer.

"May I talk to you in private?" He asked, gesturing down the aisle. I sighed, looking into Jacob's angered face and nodded. I hitched up my dress and began to walk down the aisle. Moisture gathering in my eyes as people watched me with accusing eyes. I walked out the front exit, I put my hands on my hips as a habit and turned to the old man.

"My name is Tom Warner," He began, " I'm a state attorney for California and deal with cases like yours," He said softly, much softer than it had been inside and reached into his briefcase withdrawing a thick black booklet.

"Cases like mine?" I hissed, casting a look at Jacob who was walking down the church , in long easy strides, towards us.

"You cannot marry Mr. Black," He said, sidestepping my question. I looked at him furiously and pinched the bridge of my nose, another habit I had picked up, but from where I had no idea.

What do you mean I can't marry Jacob," I hissed, my fists clenched into small fists.

The attorney pushed his glasses up on his nose, and looked at a booklet in his hands.

"Because you are already married to a mister Edward Cullen,"He stated as Jacob stood still beside me. I blinked twice trying to register the information I had just received.

"That's...That's wrong," I spluttered. "I've never heard of an Edward Cullen before in my life,"

"No. You're wrong. You've been married now for two years," Jacob went frigid beside me and I looked at him, outraged.

"I've been with Jake now, three years and haven't looked at another man. Ever," I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air.

"No, ma'am," He glowered, this time, casting a look up at Jacob who was frozen.

"You and Mr. Cullen have been married now two years. You were married in Las Vegas, Nevada, on the thirteenth of September, two thousand and six, Mister Cullen was twenty three and you were twenty one. You were married in the 'Little White Wedding Drive Through', by a bad Elvis impersonator that quoted, 'The most rowdy, drunk, loved up kids I'd ever seen, uh huh,'"

I stared at him open mouthed and not breathing. Images of going to Las Vegas alone because Jake was away, drinking myself senseless, the pictures of the drive through and the back of a naked mans body, all coming to the surface for the first time.

"Breath, Miss Swan," I let out an even breath and an anguished cry. How had I forgot this? How had I done this? I grasped Jacob for support that was much needed. He looked into my face, his eyes cold and emotionless, he shrugged me off and I fell to onto the driveway, the loose stones, going through my dress and tearing at my skin.

"Ahh," I hissed in pain. Tom moved quickly, to help me up, but I slapped away his hands, undeserving. I crawled over to Jacob and began to get to my knee's. He looked at me, and his hard orbs turned into chocolate pools. He bent down and picked me up, placing his two hands on my shoulders and held me at arms length.

"Jake," I sobbed as he let his arms drop to his sides.

"You...married," He laughed, bitterly. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Jake. I'm so sorry. I love you!" I sobbed, a hard sob breaking through my chest as I grasped his shirt.

"How could you do it to me, Bells?" He cried, pulling away from me.

"I was drunk! I didn't even remember what I had done next day," I swore but he shook his head, a sardonically smile on his face.

"Even when you woke up with that fake plastic gold ring on your finger?" He snapped. I shook my head and tried to reach for him once more but he pulled away.

"I love you Jacob. I never meant for that to happen. I was stupid and out of my mind drunk," I was hysterical now.

"I don't know what's worse. You married the first guy you saw or that you totally forgot about the next day," He scoffed.

"Please, Jacob. I love you. I can't live without you, please, please don't go," I sobbed grasping his arms he had folded across his chest. I spent five minutes blubbering and apologizing senselessly when he finally nodded his head, as if he had made his mind up about something.

"We will get married, Bella," He said, so calm now it was amazing.

"But," He finished, diverting his eyes from mine. A pain crossed my heart and a whimper escaped from my mouth.

"Anything, anything," I promised. Not caring if he wanted me to dance with a shark. I would do it.

"Meet this guy and get a divorce," I nodded my head up and down feverishly, and wrapped my arms around his burning large waist. He was awkward underneath me and shook me off gently.

"Not yet. I can't touch you. Go home, get packed, get on the next plane to wherever this guy lives and then come back to me, Bella," He said, turning and walking back into the church.

"I'll help you," I insisted, running forward. he didn't even turn when he declined my offer swiftly. What was worst of all was how he didn't even answer to the next four words that fell out of my mouth.

"I love you, Jake," The church door slammed in my face and I whimpered. I turned around the attorney who had a pitying look on his face. I looked at him, through streaming tears before asking what was vital.

"So...where does he live," I asked, my voice hoarse already.

"Forks, Washington," He told my monotonously. I watched him stupidly, waiting for him to tell me where he actually lived, but he never did.

"Where?"

* * *

**This isn't as good as it should be but i had it all wrote out and my dad plugged out the computer by accident, so sorry!! Please review!!**

**KellmettRocksThatHat **

**xxx**

**.**


	3. Meeting The InLaws

_Okay I hope you like this chapter!! And thanks everyone for reviewing I got twenty reviews thats still awesome!! Edward will defiently be in the next chapter. I hope you liked Jessica and Carlisle and Esme's appearences. MN.J stands for Mike Junior by the way!! Please Review _

* * *

**Meeting The In-Laws**

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV **

I did as Jake had asked. I went home, changed out of my wedding dress, got the taxi to the airport and grabbed the soonest flight to Seattle from there I would got a small plane to Port Angeles and got another taxi to the small town, of which my estranged husband lived.

Both trips were uneventful, leaving me plenty of time to brood over things and sob until no tears could come again. Each time I closed my eyes, Jacob's heartbroken face appeared. I drank caffeine to keep me from sleeping and ate nothing for fear of throwing it back up. There was a young boy behind me, no older than seven, who was kicking my chair, sending violent vibrations through me. I kept quiet though, I deserved everything I got even if it was only small beatings. I got of the plane sullenly, my stomach feeling queasy at the thought of meeting the husband I never knew.

Exactly what was I to say to this man? Hello, I'm your wife? There was no way to say that without giving him trouble with his heart. Maybe I could go with the innocent approach, shouting and anger, telling him that he had taking advantage of me and guilt him into quickly getting the divorce. What would happen if he had a girlfriend or a kid? How could I do that? I suppose like the attorney had done to me. Bluntly.

I sighed as I got into the taxi. It smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, typical of the normal taxi's in California. Sickening. I looked out the window, which was extremely hard to look out of. With dirt and the drops of rain sliding across it.

"Where to, honey?" The taxi driver's gruff voice came. I jumped slightly in shock before scowling and leaning against the window.

"Forks," I grumbled, and let a curtain of hair surround my face, blocking me from sight of the outside world. Just the way I liked it. The driver was consistently trying to create nonsense banter that I waved of quickly with harsh one answer word. He eventually got the picture and turned on the radio, creating a worse atmosphere for me as a song that was due to be played at my wedding came on. 'I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You' by Savage garden. Fresh tears came as did the newly made memory

* * *

"_Jacob," I snapped, as he played with a bang of my hair. He smiled innocently, giving me a dose of his puppy dogs that he had seemed to perfected since the first time we had met. I growled at him and slapped his large hand away. _

"_Jake, this is important," I hissed, pointing towards the torn out page that had my messy handwriting scrawled across it. He sighed mournfully and rolled over onto his stomach and I inched away, taking away the distractions. _

"_I don't understand why were even having a first dance," He sighed, picking up the sheet and expecting it closer. _

"_Because you're bloody mother told me I had to," I snapped, thinking spitefully as he asked. He rolled his eyes and grinned goofily at me, instantly knew that look. _

"_No," I said, harshly, getting up onto my knees and looking at him sternly. As much as I loved Jacob sometimes I just wanted to clobber him. Really, really hard. _

_"Why not? Mum would never know and you wouldn't have to wear some stupid dress and have to dance to a dumb song," He said, his eyes wide at the newly sprung idea that he had hatched, he got to his knees also and reached a hand out. I growled and pushed it back. _

_"Jacob. Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Marrying. You. In. Vegas," I hissed, through clenched teeth. He sighed and nodded mournfully. I glowered at the side of his head before snatching the piece of paper from his firm grip. _

_"So 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls or_ '_I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You' by Savage garden?" I asked, leaning my head back against the leather couch. He sighed before rolling his brown eyes. _

_"Iris is way to gloomy for a wedding and I'm not to gone on Savage Garden either. Why can't we have, like Love Shack?" He quickly retracted his comment by the look on my face and grinned sheepishly. _

_"Savage Garden it is," I nodded in approvment before getting to my feet and stretching. _

_"The offer for Vegas is still open," Jake offered. I growled and picked the up the wedding catouloge Jake's mum had bought me and I slapped it into the back of his head before retreated to my bedroom where I locked the door and fell into bed, falling unconsious as soon as my head hit the pillow. _

* * *

"You okay back there?" His voice came once more, it was laced with a northern accent I noticed as I wiped my eyes and looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry but could you turn of the radio. I've a splitting headache," I smiled, softly, wiping a stray tear that had wandered down my cheek. He grunted and quickly switched off the soothing music. I looked out the front window and was greeted with only more rain. I closed my eyes and imagined Jake and I if our wedding went as plan, and my stomach turned. _But you ruined it. _The voice in the back of my head taunted, I grimaced before curling into a small ball and sobbing silently to myself.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being shook awake by the taxi driver, who was half way turned on his seat while the car was still.

I looked at him unaware of my surroundings and for a minute I forgot everything. Why I was being waken by a strange man, in a strange car that I had no reconciliation of getting into and why there was the silent batter of rain against the roof. What had happened the day previous. But then as quick as the moment of ignorance had come it was gone. I shook my head timidly and sat up in the seat.

"Sorry," I said, roughly, my voice thick with sleep. He looked at me, unsmiling and I rose an eyebrow, before looking out the window and saw the sign of Forks, Washington. I gasped in surprise. He looked at me, and sighed softly, looking deliberately at his watch.

"Where to, now, miss?" His voice was impatient as he watched me with a stony expression. _Where did he live? _

I jumped out of the cab and raced into the shop, on the curb beside where we parked. There was a heavy tapping against the window of the cab but I just held up a finger, motioning I would be back.

I ran into the small sports shop and shivered. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I came in to the blistering heat. Wrapping the woolen scarf tighter around my neck I walked up to the counter where a young fair hair boy laughed and giggled at the flashing images on the television that were shadowing his face.

"Hey, is your mom or dad here?" I asked, my tone gentle. He looked up started and stared at me motionless. I laughed under my breath and reached out, ruffling his hair.

"Hello?" I shouted, knowing the young boy wasn't going to be calling his parents any time soon. A young woman appeared, her face frantic. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, however a few dark, wild, brown curls fell in front of her face and covered her panicked bright blue eyes. She seemed my age and had a pale skin much like my own.

"M.J! I told you a hundred times, you can't come out to the shop on your own," She snapped, pulling the boy of the chair and letting him rest on her hip, she plated a small kiss on the his forehead.

She whispered something in his ear before looking up at me, like she had just seen me. She smiled, gratefully.

"Thank you so much. He's always going off on his own. But mum said I was the same. You know the terrible two's," She laughed, the sound strained.

"Yeah," I agreed but silently added in my head '_No'. _

"What can I do you for?" She asked, politely, all worries from before vanished as her eyes took me in carefully.

"Hi, um, I was actually on my way to see Edward Cullen. I forgot my way so I was wondering could you give me the directions," Her eyes twinkled with curiosity as I mentioned my husbands name, but she held her tongue thankfully.

"Sure," She smiled beamingly, she gave me a quick account of the directions, very descriptive. I thanked her softly and turned to walk out the door.

"Excuse me, but is it too personal of me to ask why you want to talk to Edward?" She asked, her voice laced now. I turned around and cussed under my breath.

"Family matter," I smiled. She nodded, her face impassive. I was about to turn again when her voice came.

"Will you be around here for long.....?"

"Bella," I murmured, looking at the clock above her head. I shook my head quickly and laughed bitterly.

"No if I have anything to do with it....," I grumbled.

"Jessica. But I do hope to see you around again, Bella," I smiled and waved goodbye, strangely enough I would like to see her again also. Back at home I had no friends. I was on my own. I had no girlfriends to go out clubbing with or guy friends to protect me from bad heartbreaks. No one. I jumped into the taxi and cast a look in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of the man, glowing back at me.

"Where to," He snapped, angrily. I smiled wryly and snapped the directions at him. He was a good candidate of which I could take out some of my frustrations on.

He drove down a large driveway and my mouth hung open in amazement. It was the most amazing house I had ever seen. A large three story that looked like it was fit for the queen. Large windows that were greatly designed, beautiful patterns carved into the wooden panes. Red brick work around the edges that made me marvel in. The front door was massive, five people could walk through it at the same time. I leaned against the window, looking up higher until I spotted a eagle statue up at the top, looking out over us.

"Miss?" He asked. I snapped out of my daze and fumbled with my purse, I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and shoved it into his grabbing hands. He looked at it, with a slight smirk. I got out quickly into the pouring rain and slammed the door.

"Thanks," I said, half dazed. He nodded and took off high speed up the driveway. I stood in the rain for a moment and contemplated what I was to say. When I decided on my approach I ran to the door and belted it with my tiny fist. There was shuffling from inside the door before it flung open revealing a blonde haired young man. He was taller than me, standing at about 6'2". I gazed at him for a moment, into his warm, confused blue eyes and decided he was hotter than any actor or model I'd ever seen. Leonardo DiCaprio didn't hold a flame to him.

"Hello, miss?" He asked softly, his voice soft and beautiful. I took in a deep breath and flung myself at him, hands aiming for his chest, my eyes producing fake tears.

"Why? why?" I sobbed, hitting him roughly in the torso. He looked at me franticly, confused. Hitting him relieved some of the anger I had pent up inside me and it felt good. He growled lightly and caught my hands.

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to refrain yourself from hitting me," He said, his voice tranquil. I looked up at him, confused, surprised he hadn't yelled at me.

"How could we?" I sobbed, falling into his chest, playing the victim. I felt his body go stiff beneath me before he held me at arms length, reminding me of my last encounter I had with Jacob. I stifled a whimper.

"How could we what?"

"Get married?" I sobbed, tears of agony seeping through the fake tears. He looked at me and opened in his mouth before clamping it shut.

"I've never met you in my life, plus, I'm already married," He said his voice, perplexed.

"What?" I asked, confused, cocking my head to the side to look up at him.

"I'm married ten years. Today as a matter of fact," He said, casting a look over my head and looked at me before sighing.

"What's your name?" His voice became scolding like a fathers. Instantly I knew he thought I had escaped from a asylum.

"Bella. But. My wedding was stopped because I was married to you. My fiancee can't look at me because what we did, but how could you be married to me and your proper wife, Edward?" His eyes popped out his sockets as I called him by the name.

"Edward?" He repeated, his voice hesitant, on the verge of anger. I nodded, wiping the burning tears from my eyes. He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my attention was diverted as a beautiful woman came from the doorway. Her brown curls framed her heart shaped face. She was wearing a ruffled, sleeveless shirt and a pencil black skirt.

"Dear?" Her tone was soft, gentle worried. His head snapped up and he shot her a look then one down at me.

"Esme, this is Bella," He mumbled, pointing at me. She watched me with curious eyes as she took in my tear stained face. I smiled softly and noticed the golden band around her finger. Esme smiled, though her eyes were cautious.

"Edward's wife," Edward said with a short laugh. I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you speaking in third person ?" I asked my voice wary. He sighed and cast a look to Esme who was frozen on the spot.

"Because I'm not Edward. He is, however, my son," He whispered.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

_A/N OKay that's chapter two and for all those who don't understand the first chapter it is a scene from the end..I'm going to update when I get 25 reviews, please??_ Bye

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_xxxx_


	4. Edward Cullen

* * *

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_

**KellmettRocksThatHat**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I watched him dumbly before laughing abruptly out loud. The sound was hysterical. Esme was frozen, though her eyes watched us with curiosity, following us. Edward's father grimaced and rubbed his temple soothingly.

"This is not good," He grumbled, under his breath. I laughed louder at his statement. Obviously, I was married to a man, needed a divorce and may be arrested for abuse. _Gee, the heavens are really shining on me lately. _I thought sourly to myself.

"I'm sorry about that, um, Mr. Cullen but I was under the thought that Edward lived here alone, or at least with a girlfriend," I apologized softly, my face burning. He nodded and presented a stained smile.

"No, this is my house and Esme's. Edward hasn't lived here in six years," He said, walking over swiftly to his wife. He opened his mouth to speak when she shook her head quickly.

"Sorry about that," She giggled sheepishly, her laughter seemed a higher note than what it should have been. He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I sighed sadly. I wish Jake was here to support me.

"So he's not here then?" I repeated, my face wary. He opened his mouth but Esme cut across him to answer.

"No. Edward and the others come home every Christmas for the holidays. While he's here he works at the hospital also. He's a doctor, you see. I think he should be soon home," She said, with a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her politely though smiling was what I least felt like.

"Well, I, um. Well this isn't awkward at all," I grumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Would you like to wait in the living room with us?" Esme smiled, to surprise there was enthusiasm in her soft voice.

I chewed my bottom lip before nodding and following the pair into a large room. It was twice the size of my parents room and I thought that was large. The furniture was mostly leather, the fireplace was huge and greatly designed. The ceiling was so far above my head I tilted my head back to see it. What attracted me most was the piano in the corner of the room, a layer of dust lying on the top.

"Do you play?" Esme questioned following my gaze. I shook my head quickly before sitting down on the black couch opposite the couple who sat on the love seat. There fingers still entwined.

"I'm really sorry about before, Mr. Cullen," I said again, playing with my fingers nervously. He laughed aloud.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Don't feel bad if I had been Edward I would have hit him too. Maybe a little harder though. I mean that boy can be so irresponsible at times," he tutted to himself disapprovingly. I gave a short laugh and suddenly was overwhelmed with the memories with meeting Jake's family. His mother was a heartless cow, however Jacob never knew of how I felt. Billy was okay, he was a little disapproving at first but after I told him of my fish cooking he warmed up to me.

"It's not his fault," I murmured, with a shrug of the shoulders. "It takes two to tango," I laughed once with humor.

"Well I guess your right," Esme, smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes. I sighed and sat uncomfortably on the soft seat, my face aflame as I realized I was now a burden to them.

"So, Bella. I take it you are out here before you get married to get the divorce," Carlisle smiled, I cocked my head to the side, surprised at his assumptions as I had yet to them of my ruined wedding and possible marriage.

"How did you...?" Esme's eyes were on my hand and I followed her gaze. I took in a large gulp of sharp air before letting the smallest whimper escape my lips. There perched on my wedding finger was my engagement ring. I had forgotten to take it off along with my wedding ring before I had left.

"Well, actually I was in the middle of getting married when I was told," I said, moisture gathering dangerously in my eyes. Esme gasped and Carlisle looked sympathetic.

"Oh my," Esme breathed softly and I shrugged.

"He wouldn't be able to look at me now or if it had been before. We were together when I.. when I..," I stuttered, a stray tear rolling down my face. Esme quickly swapped seats and sat beside me, offering her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about the trouble that has been bestowed upon you and your fiancée," Carlisle apologized for my wrong doings. I shook my head abruptly and smiled watery at him.

"Don't apologize. It was all my fault, I didn't come here to blame your son either I just want my divorce," I sighed, smiling at him falsely. He watched me confused and instantly asked what I had actually been doing out in the hall then.

"I was playing victim. I just wanting to guilt you... I mean Edward into a quick and easy divorce. I had been going through methods on how to do it on my flights over here and in my idiocy I picked that stupid approach," I cried, running my hand through my hair.

"Flights?" Esme asked, from beside me. I nodded and cringed into her side slightly.

"I'm from California," I explained quickly, with a roll of the eyes. Her eyes bulged and instantly she ran her eyes over my pale skin.

"My mother's half albino," I joked monotonously. Carlisle laughed, humoring my bad joke and Esme giggled.

The front door slammed and loud voices could be heard from the hallway. Carlisle got his feet quickly but before he could reach the incomers two young men burst in, shaking the rain from their hair. I gaped at them unconsciously. Carlisle must have fathered a God family as the two men were gorgeous, God like.

One was tall and bulky, muscular than anyone I had every seen. To put it simply it looked like he could crush me. His alabaster skin was glistening from the rain, the clothes were clinging to every muscle. His face was soft, comfortable as he laughed with the other, his lips were smooth curves that begged someone to kiss them, his brown eyes were full of fun as he laughed outrageously loud. His facial features were defined and well angled, his chin was dimpled, making me want to say the most ridiculous things.

The other was different but looked just has well as the other. He was tall and lean, also muscular. His skin color differed and was a light tan that was only a shade darker than the bigger one. His golden hair, which little diamonds of rain were perched on covered one of his electrifying blue eyes. His features were just as well angled in every way and his ivory turtleneck and washed out jeans only showed his figure more.

"There Edward's brothers," Esme whispered in my ear.

"Hey mom, dad," The larger one boomed, oblivious to my presence. The blonde smiled at them but stared at me. Studying me like I was a frozen caveman. I blushed and said a quiet hello.

"Hi," He said politely, making up for his moment of rudeness. His voice was strangely attractive, it sounded...nice. It was tinted with the smallest bit of a Texan accent.

"Jasper, Emmett," Carlisle has finally caught the attention of the muscular one who was babbling on about some girl.

"This is Bella...," Carlisle said addressing me. I smiled slightly at the bigger one's kind face, smiling at me.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett," He pronounced clearly, though like the other had an underlying accent. His was like Tennessee, but now I was guessing.

"Hi, Emmett, Jasper," I said shyly. I blushed then scolded myself at my own stupidity. Why should I blush at just saying hello to my...brother-in-laws that would soon have no ties to me at all.

Emmett laughed at my face but after a strong elbow from Jasper coughed trying to cover it up, badly. I frowned sadly and took a large gulp of air, readying myself for the questions that would soon come. The hate I would get for ruining their brothers live.

"So, Bella...You family?" Jasper asked with a pleasant smile, encouraging me.

"I guess you could say that." I replied slowly, coyly. Jasper and Emmett looked as they wanted to probe me on the fact but a sharp look from Esme told them no. I smiled gratefully at the her.

"I'm..I'm Edward's...._wife," _I said the last word with deliberation, making sure I got the who concept of me not liking that fact across with my tone and facial expressions.

Their reaction was defiantly something I was not expecting. I was expecting hate, pain, resentment, horror, disgust, disappointment ,etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...I had expected it from Esme and Carlisle but of course they couldn't afford not to be rational. Not exactly what I got. Jasper sucked in a large breath and let out a sigh of relief before giving me a beaming smile

"I was beginning to wonder about his sexuality," Jasper muttered and Emmett laughed.

"So this is why he won't bang Tanya!" Emmett boomed and Jasper rolled his eyes, muttering about his brothering actually thinking with his upstairs brain for once.

"Emmett!" Carlisle and Esme snapped in unison. I laughed at Emmett's refreshing forwardness, even in front of me. Jasper grinned and I giggled. It was so long since I actually interacted with people my own age, except Jake....With that thought my laughing mood ended abruptly.

"I can assure you Emmett, your brother, Edward, my husband," I sighed and thought for so long there would be a different name in there.

"Has no recollection of our marriage. I had none until yesterday when Tom broke up my wedding, which I probably won't have again unless I get my divorce," I said monotonously.

I didn't enjoy the silence that followed or Emmett and Jasper's uneasy sifting. The loud ticking of the cock, the uneven rate of my heartbeat nor the uncomfortable sentence that broke it.

"Well, that's just...crap," Emmett muttered. A hysterical sound burst from my lips and I couldn't help from chuckling darkly.

"Yeah. Pure and utter crap," I agreed with a miserable sigh. Esme patted my hand and I smiled gratefully at her. She reminded me slightly of my deceased mother, what she would be like if she wasn't so crazy.

"Is it okay if...I take a shower?" I murmured, turning to Carlisle. Surely when I got down he would be here and then we would speak like proper mature responsible adults.

Carlisle gave a curt nod and asked Jasper to lead me to one of the bathrooms. He agreed and beckoned me to follow. I got up tiredly and treaded loudly behind him.

"I'm sorry about your wedding," He said softly. I smiled and shrugged, fighting back tears that I didn't want to fall...again.

"It's not your fault or Edward's. I was just foolish," I said and thanked him softly.

"Married?" I asked politely. It would ease the tension if I had made friends or even be friendly to his siblings and parents.

"Ha! I wish!" He tone was oddly bitter as he seemed to reminisce on the fact. I decided not to probe showing the same courteous that he and Emmett had shown me.

"Here it is," He said, giving me a flash of his beaming smile. I thanked him and walked into the bedroom. It was larger than my own but seemed oddly cozy with the large bed and leather white couch pushed up against the wall. The rows of many CD's than spilt for the stereo. I walked into the suite and gasped and the decor and space.

"Wow," I breathed and slid out of my clothes and into the shower, I relished the feeling as the water bounced and slid off of my body. Each scalding drop tickling my skin and my face.

I ran a hand over my hair which was stuck to my head with the wet. Jacob would have laughed at this family if he had been here. Called them superficial or made some idiotic joke about them being to pretty or inhuman_. 'You can't function without a flaw,' _He had told me once. Soon tears of pain and agony mixed with the water.

I eventually turned off the water after my last crying session was over.

"No more tears," I promised myself in a solemn voice. I got out and screamed at the stranger in the bathroom. He had to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His beauty out passing Carlisle and the others by miles. His auburn hair was in a messy disarray, which you could say was bed hair. His features were straight, well angled and his jaw? Well let's say he could have been in the jaw porn industry. His skin was alabaster and he had dark shadows under his eyes. His piercing emerald eyes watched me in horror though I noticed he roamed his eyes over my body, twice. A blush appeared in my cheeks as I fumbled to cover myself with my hands. He came to his senses and found a towel, which I wrapped around myself.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my shower?" He said breathless, and his voice was so attractive. Smooth as velvet but with a touch of huskiness, which I took was from seeing me naked I could see he was trying to be angry but I saw there was a faint blush in his cheeks also.

"Edward? Are you...Edward?" I fumbled for words and noticed his body. Apparently I had splashed him as his blue shirt stuck to his body. I let out a small moan and shook my head. Stop! Jake. Just because this moron has a body and a face doesn't mean you have to be some idiot. Now close your mouth.

I followed my head and turned my attention back to him.

"Yes. I am. Now can you tell me who you are," his tone was more polite this time.

"I'm Bella Cullen. Your wife," I said, the words just bubbling at my lips.

* * *

_Heheheheh..._

_Edward finds Bella naked in bathroom, claiming to be his wife...Don't you just love it?? OMG I got like 35 reviews last chapter so if I could get the same I will update. Hope you like this chapter!!_

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_xx_


	5. Please READ!

__

**Okay I know this isn't an update but please take not of what I say below!!!**

**Nominations have started again for the Twilight Awards. Make sure you go and nominate your fav stories, I know I have :)**

**Support the amazing writers who works super hard on brining you your fav guilty pleasure!!**

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

**KellmettRockTHatHat**

**xx**


	6. Haley

_**Here is chapter five. I got thirty three reviews eventually so I decided to update anyway and I will ask only for over twenty reviews…please? I added an OC girl based on me and a disease I could have gotten. Bloody Aspirin..grrr..Hope you enjoy it and Edward's point of view. Please look at my new story rehabilitation clinic!!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! And tell me what you think of Haley!!I loved her and Edward is not her dad but you will understand later. And no he has no girlfriend or wife that died and he took Haley.**_

Okay I know I already post this chapter but Kathy247 pointed out I had Edward comment about his six pack and I read over it and it was defiantly very OOC so I had to change it. Sorry this isn't an update but four more reviews well maybe a few more....

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Haley**_

_KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

  
_

_**_-EPOV_-**_

"Good morning, Edward," Lauren purred, fluttering her eyelashes at me seductively. I sighed, flipping through my paperwork hastily. _Ugh, Mr. Johnson discharged himself. Must call to check on him. _

"Please, Nurse Mallory call me Doctor Cullen," I said courteously, giving her a brief smile, hiding my blatant annoyance at having to correct her yet again. She stared at me for a moment and nodded dumbly, flushing a delicate pink. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"How's my patients?" I asked quickly, beginning to walk down the narrow hallway, peeking in the doorways, checking if anyone needed assistance, walking with a slight urgency leaving the insolent nurse behind me with a few paces.

"Um, Miss James fell this morning but she's okay now we gave her some morphine for the pain. Tanya dropped her, dopey cow…," This time I rolled my eyes, the corner of my mouth twitching down. It was universally acknowledged that the nurses to bitch about their co workers but worse I was their largest candidate to telling the scandal to.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes," I breathed softly. She snorted and I grimaced at her lack of lady like qualities. I rounded the corner sharply and bumped into a slight figure. The woman dropped her books and let out an inaudible huff. I instantly bent down before she got the chance and gathered the heavy medical books with a risen eyebrow.

"Anatomy for Beginners, Angela?" I asked with a small smirk playing across my face. She laughed retrieving her books from my grasp and thanked me quietly. I shook my head, dismissing her thanks and retorted with my own apology.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" She rolled her brown eyes and brushed a bang of curly brown hair behind her ear, pressing her lips into a fine line, obviously refraining from smiling.

"It's for Ben," she said, proudly at which I rose an eyebrow. I knew Ben. We were good friends, to some extent anyway, partly because I was an intern with his wife, Angela and we had instantly hit it off. With her being so shy and kind, and of course the fact she wasn't hanging off my every word like my fellow female interns.

"Oh? I never knew Ben was interested in the human anatomy, well of course with the exception of yours," I smiled, watching with amusement as her cheeks flushed and then I clicked my tongue as Lauren snorted behind me and Angela sighed.

"Well, I must be off. Isaac was asking for you," She added with a laugh, shaking her head as I chuckled humbly. Isaac was Ben's and Angela's six year old son who seemed to grown rather attached to me and of course I him.

"You and the guys have to come over soon. Or at least we have to go for a drink at Joe's," she said, with a casual air. I was genuinely happy I had Angela as a friend. Other wise I might have gone crazy with all the female attention I got. They were all so ludicrous.

"Right, well I have to go. I must check on Haley," I said with a smile, which she returned whole heartedly. She moved past me, gripping her books tightly to her chest.

"Tell her I was asking for her and I'll be in later," I nodded and with a quiet goodbye she briskly walked down the corridor. Lauren glared at her back and I coughed abruptly, not wanting to scold Lauren again. Plus, it was rather odd, rebuking someone your age.

It was quiet as we walked down the corridors and then up the stairs, smiling at doctors and patients. Well, at least I was.

"So, I was going to my friend's poker game and I need two to get in and I was wondering whether..," I chewed the inside of my cheek. Esme and Carlisle had brought me up to respect the opposite sex, be kind to them, let them down easy. It was chivalrous. But seriously, even the most patient, mannerly gentlemen would contemplate slapping it into Lauren while shouting "I won't procreate with you, _fiend_ ," over and over again.

"Nurse Mallory," I began. But after her eyes dropped I started again.

"Lauren. You are a very…," _What was I to say? Kind? Lie. Beautiful? Bigger lie? Intelligent? You can't even fathom how much that was a lie. _

"Persistent woman," _That works_." Very strong minded and strong. And some day a man will make you very happy," _And you'll make his living hell_. "But that won't be me. I hate refusing you and making you uncomfortable so, please, stop asking me to these little get togethers," She scowled and handed me the paperwork for Haley and sauntered away down the hall and I sighed.

The room was small, with two windows and the bed pushed up against the north wall, she sat up in her bed, wires and tubes stinking into her and a big IV sticking into her arm leading up to her drip. Her eyes were closed, her knuckles were pressed into her eyes. Her already pale skin now truculent and dark shadows under her eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was fawned out on the white pillows.

I sighed, seeing that her condition had vastly deteriorated since the first time I had seen her, three months ago. It was obvious she was in stage two of remission. I sat down in the chair beside her, making sure to make as much noise as I could. Her eyes flashed open and she withdrew her knuckles, leaving them flat at her sides, and I watched sadly as they twitched slightly.

"Hey Edward," She greeted me, dreamily and I noticed her sea of blue eyes were glazed over as she stared blankly at me. I smiled crookedly at her, knowing she liked it but was glad she didn't notice the sadness fuelling it.

"How you doing kid?" I asked, taking her small hand in mine, squeezing it softly. She let out a short laugh.

"Dude, you saw me less than six hours ago. Remember I told you to go home?" She said in a sleepy tone, her eyes fluttering unconsciously. It was true and I laughed at her softly.

"Well, that's what's dads do, right? Overreact" I asked teasingly, and she sighed, rolling her eyes, yawning. Her leg jumping on its own accord.

"Biological dads, sure but your not exactly my dad," She said with a wink that her eyelid stayed down for moments extra. I squeezed her hand and it popped open again.

"Hey, I love you like your mine, so shut her trap, kiddo," I said softly, ruffling her hair, earning a lazy growl and her hand slowly pushing it away. She drew out a soft giggle and I smiled, ignoring the buzzing in my pocket. Damn pager.

"How's Esme and Carlisle? Jasper and Emmett? Any news for me? At all?" She asked, her eyes focusing on me finally, her dead eyes sparkling at the thought of scandal. Slowly, I shook my head and told her they were all fine.

"God, Forks is so boring. Not like Seattle wasn't but at least there I was at home with you. But now there's no leaving this bloody room. It's so aggravating," She shouted in a loud whisper. I nodded, rubbing her forehead soothingly.

"I know and were going back there. Right after Christmas, okay. I'm here most the time and we arranged for you to come home for the Christmas dinner and I'm arranging to take you out for a day. Soon," I added.

"Brilliant," She yawned, her back arching as her legs jumped and then both stopped, restarting my heart again. I stood up, bent down and kissed her sweetly on the forehead, causing her to sigh quietly.

"Have to go kid, but I'll be back later. Angela said she'll call in and be good," I said, lingering resentfully, hating the fact I had to leave her side.

"Bye, Dad," She murmured, her eyes shutting and her chest and falling. I smiled to myself sadly and walked out the door, bumping into Tanya.

"Oh, Edward! How are you?" She giggled flirtatiously and I smiled curiously said I was fine and began to walk away but she followed me, telling me of her of her accident earlier. I nodded as she said she felt awful about it.

"So, Edward. I know your busy with Haley and all but I was wondering whether you want to go out sometime," Not again.

Tanya was beautiful, there was no doubting that. And my brothers, well they thought I should 'bang' her silly. Typical. And these coming from the two boys who chased Alice and Rosalie like love sick puppies. And it wasn't like I had no social life. I made sure if I went out Carlisle was working or Esme was visiting. But I could never return the feelings she shared for me. She was very agreeable unlike the other nurses and wasn't as pushy.

"No, Tanya I can't. I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment," I said briskly at took off in the opposite direction.

***

It was dark outside when I got home and raining, which was no surprise. Emmett's Wrangler was home and I vaguely remembered hearing Emmett and Jasper discussing a meeting with Alice and Rosalie.

I stepped out of my car and ran around the back, feeling remarkable like diverging any form of contact, having a freezing cold shower and slipping off into unconsciousness. Ah, heaven.

I shut the back door, quietly and quickly slipped up the stairs, thankfully getting no unwanted attention. I dropped my suitcase outside my door and stepped inside with a grateful sigh. I threw my jacket onto the bed and slipped out of my runners. I opened the bathroom door and stepped in.

There was a high pitched scream and I looked up. There was a girl. A naked girl, dripping wet, naked. I mean really naked. She was small, smaller than me at least. Her chocolate brown hair stuck to her front and back. Her big doe brown eyes were terrified; mortified as she pitifully tried to cover herself. Her alabaster skin was soft and creamy. Her full rosy lips slightly parted and her nose small, her cheekbones perfect. She was beautiful and I wasn't speaking about her body, which my eyes roamed twice without my permission though I registered the perfect body hungrily.

Her small hands fumbled to cover herself but came to no avail as the parts were much to large. I looked around and found my favourite fluffy towel and trusted it at her. She took it hurriedly and wrapped it around herself.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing in my shower?" I said sounding slightly breathless, there was a small touch of huskiness, which I felt immediately bad for along with my rude introduction. And then I did something I hadn't done in years. I blushed

"Edward? Are you...Edward?" She asked speedily and I noticed her eyes zeroed in on my chest, which was soaked, sticking to my stomach and then to my utter surprise she let out a small moan. Her eyes fell back to my face and I answered in a more polite tone, hearing Esme in my head screaming 'manners',

"Yes. I am. Now can you tell me who you are," She didn't look familiar and Carlisle was an only child unless she was a niece of Esme's though it was strange that she was in my shower instead of the guest room's. It was probably one of Jasper's sick jokes.

"I'm Bella Cullen. Your wife," She said and I gaped at her for a moment, and when it registered I turned somewhat towards the door, keeping my eyes on the woman, smiling at her reassuringly. Though my mind was in panic mode. Was she crazy. Yes, she was crazy.

"Carlisle! Call the police. There is a crazy woman in my shower. I will try and detain her softly but call them quick. She may be dangerous," I shouted smoothly, smiling crookedly at her, trying to sound nice and reassuring and then she did something equally strange. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted and my automatic was to catch the crazy woman before she got herself hurt. But seriously, my wife? She obviously at hit her head one two many times.


	7. Dazed and Confused

_Hey, I know I haven't updated in forever but I have good reasons which I don't feel comfortable telling anyone. Plus, I've got a new addiction with three really smoking guys…Supernatural! Over the last three days I was in Killary, which was the best time of my life. I went kayaking, lost my shoe, gorge walking (crap) cliff diving, laser combat, high ropes, climbing wall, giant swing, which was seventy feet high, raft building and a challenge. But there was this really weird French dude and we kept taking the piss out off him because he slept outside our door and put a spoon on our door. He came into us at seven o'clock; we were up and dressed and he was like-go to sleep it is still night time," weird… _

_

* * *

  
_

Dazed and Confused

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

My stomach churned and my head pounded as I woke to a hum of unfamiliar voices floating around my head. For a moment I didn't remember where I was and then I sighed, letting my eyes open and the picture of one concerned faces hovering over me.

"Hey," The deep, husky voice belonged to Emmett, watching me with a risen eyebrow. I smiled and coughed, remembering vaguely why I was after fainting and instantly my face flushed. Meeting my estranged husband naked and watching his abs flex under his wet shirt.

Carlisle's head popped into view and he looked at me with concern, laying his palm on my forehead.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Like my fiancée hates me and I'm secretly married to a doctor who I met when I was naked and fainted in front off. Absolutely great.

"Awesome," I said with a weak smile, which he returned.

"How's your head? Edward said you took quiet the fall," He laughed quietly under his breath. My cheeks burned and I giggled sheepishly, letting my eyes scan the room. Jasper was leaning up against the wall nearest to the door, situated beside Esme who was watching with anxious eyes that flickered from my face to the window where the torrential rain belted nosily off of the window pain.

"It's rattling like a change purse but I'm fine," I said, easing up onto my hands and swinging my legs off the side of the bed slowly, ignoring Carlisle's protests.

"Where's Edward,"

It was quiet for a moment; Carlisle was the one who finally answered casting a worried look out the window.

"Edward was a little overwhelmed when he found out who you were. He took off, probably gone to the hospital," My mouth went dry and I tried to swallow.

"_Damn." _I sighed, steadily placing my dangling feet onto the wooden floor. I wobbled and Carlisle's arms quickly steadied me, he gave me a worried glance. I shrugged it off; not bothering to tell him it was more likely caused by my lack of coordination than the fact I had a dizzy head.

"Where's the hospital?"

Esme walked forward, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, Edward was upset by the news, and he really isn't one for facing his problems full frontal for a while. I think he just needs a little time to come to terms before he gets the annulment papers," Her voice was soft and persuading.

Esme's logic was correct, I knew that but my mind couldn't register that fact. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned. I looked up to Carlisle pleadingly.

"Please?" He nodded, shooting Esme an apologetic look and snatching the set of car keys from the wooden drawer next to the bed frame. I staggered out the door, relieved at the fact Carlisle was behind me in case I fell.

We bounded out into the rain, where it pelted against my skin; he ran to a black Mercedes and opened my passenger door, waiting as I stumbled over. I sat in quickly, seeing the rain fall from his face, his hair stuck to his head and clothes sticking to his chest. He shut the door and ran over to his side, sitting in quickly, starting up the engine and driving up the driveway.

His behaviour stuck me as odd. Not once in my life had anyone opened the door for me. Not even Jake.

The drive to the hospital was filled with constant, easy banter provided by Carlisle that I fuelled. Carlisle was a doctor, therefore causing Edward. He had adopted Emmett and Jasper and two other girls Rosalie and Alice. Emmett was a lawyer, Jasper a history teacher at the local high school. Alice was an art teacher at the same school, on the side designing her own clothing line. Rosalie was a mechanic.

He pulled up in front of the hospital entrance. I stared at it for a moment before looking questioningly at him.

"I, uh, have to park the car. Plus I really doubt Edward would appreciate me being a part of your confrontation. He can have a temper at times," He smiled.

I smiled weakly at opened the door, running to the door, shivering at the sudden change of temperature and all of a sudden fatigue set over me as I waltzed to the reception desk. There was a nurse behind the desk, doing papers. She was gangly and scrawny, her stringy blonde hair, framing her thin face, which was layered on with orange foundation that made me stare blankly for a moment.

"Yes?" She sneered in a high pitched voice.

"Um, ah. Is Edward Cullen here?" My voice wavered on his face and I already guessed her next question. What would I say to it?

"And you are?" There it was just like I thought it would be. My cheeks flushed. Should I just say an old family friend? But then maybe she would tell me. I let out a drawn out breath escape through my clenched teeth.

"I'm his wife," She looked, then she stared, then she gaped and lastly she snorted. I ducked my head from her intense gaze muttered a simple

"It's true," Her jaw went slack, as she brushed a bang of hair behind her ear and looked down at her books.

"Room 34, up the stairs, to the left, fourth door on the right," She said blankly.

"Thank you," I smiled, turning and hopping on the stairs, taking two steps at a time, turning sharply on the corner and stopping abruptly at the door. I waited a moment, my heartbeat beating rapidly in my chest. I heard his velvety voice through the door, laced with worry as another voice joined him. This was high and child like, like young girls.

Then the floor creaked beneath me and I squeezed my eyes together, silently cursing my bad luck. The voices stopped abruptly and there was a light patter of footsteps leading towards the door and it swung open revealing Edward.

His eyebrows furrowed together and he closed the door gently behind him, he swept his eyes over the hallway and gently he pushed my to the side of hallway, his fingers burning the skin it touched.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"Listen, Edward, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me to but…," He cut me off, pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly.

"Listen Bella, right? You've known about this more than twenty four hours and I've not even known about it for twenty minutes, so just, please, back off," He said turning. My eyes narrowed as anger bubbled my blood.

"Sorry, I can't do that, pal! I should be Mrs. Black not bloody some randomers wife!" I exclaimed loudly. He turned his green eyes staring deeply into mine and I smirked.

"Fine. You say I'm some random person then you will stick around long enough until I'm a familiar to you. That means no divorce or annulment until you prove me that you actually know me," He returned my smirk as it fell from my face.

My eyes widened, my jaw went slack and my eyes swum my anger.

"That's…That's not fair," I cried, as he ran a hand through his tussled hair.

"It's that or no separation at all, sorry,"

* * *

There, that's the chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please, please review!!!So I promise I will have the next chapter up in the next week, early or late but I wil and people check out the poll on my profile!Here is a sneak peek into the next chapter!

* * *

EXTENDED SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 6

"What do you mean?" I said, leaning over the table towards him, eyes narrowed.

"I mean there's no way to get a separation out of Edward by law. What he's doing is perfectly legal,"

* * *

People who review will get a bigger preview and a cyber hug from me!


	8. Comfortably Numb

_Thanks everybody for the reviews I really, really, really appreciate it and to all those who don't…do!! Sooner I have them the sooner the chapter is updated!! I really like this idea I have in my head. I think my writing is better than a month or two ago, so hopefully you'll see that! To all those who got the preview and had the ones where it said PM me back so I can post or something I'm sorry if you haven't read it ! Its just I won't have acess to internet in a while so I needed to post it and I will get previews out quicker! Promise =]  


* * *

_

Comfortably Numb

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Hurt, brown eyes glared at me angrily and a fierce growl erupted from Jacob's lips as he lunged at me, then I woke up. Panting heavily and searching around the room, that was so unfamiliar to me and blanketed with a eerie darkness and a beam of moonlight pouring in illuminating the brief outlines of the wardrobe and tables.

I reached out and rooted through my stuff on the drawer beside me until I found a small sleek cell and flicked it open. I quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to my ear, listening intently to the dial tone. It rang for a few moments before someone picked up, shuffling.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came, coated with thick sleep and in no way polite or soft. At his voice I sucked in a deep breath in and smiled slightly to myself. I sat up slowly, crossing my legs.

"Hey," I smiled and I heard a long exasperated sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Bells, what the hell are you doing? You do realize its four o'clock right?" I pulled my phone back and looked at the bottom left of the screen, seeing he was right I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up and I miss you, I needed to hear your voice" I cried sadly and he sighed again, the smile slipping off of my face at every passing second.

"Yeah, I miss you too but it doesn't change anything. Did you get the divorce yet?" He asked gingerly, his voice dropping and gaining a softer edge. I stuttered, looking a round the dark room, wondering what I would say to him. What could I say?

"No. I..," Then the phone went dead.

The morning eventually came and I rose from my bed clumsily, falling off the edge to the floor with a loud bed. After Edward and I had fought yesterday Carlisle brought me home and Esme insisted I would stay, apologizing for Edward, who didn't come home unless later on in the night when I was asleep.

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling awkward in my night shorts and ratty, old tank top. Walking down the hall and the stairs was harder than I thought with Emmett and Jaspers light snoring stopped abruptly every time I walked.

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, sitting at the table fingers entwined and sipping at mugs of steaming coffee. Esme looked up as I entered and smiled, beaming at me, her hair pulled into a loose pony tail.

"Morning," I said softly as Carlisle smiled. I stood uncomfortably in the doorway unsure what to do with myself. They answered my greeting with a chirrup and Carlisle graceful rose to his feet and pulled out my chair and Esme scurried to the counter and poured an extra cup of coffee.

I sat down hurriedly and thanked them for everything.

"So, Bella, how did you sleep, sweetie?"Esme asked seating herself down directly opposite me and Carlisle sat at the head of the table, to my right.

"Um, okay. It's weird being away from my own bed though," I mumbled, _and the person in it. _I thought but didn't gave me a sympathetic smile and suddenly there was a loud crash from the front of the door and the door slammed open.

A tall blond and a short girl with spiky black hair appeared in the door frame, both smiling at each other, hands full with shopping bands and both insanely beautifully. The tall blond had luscious blond hair falling past her shoulders, framing a beautiful sculpted face with full lips, crimson red, big brown eyes, high cheekbones and a small buttoned nose. Her long shirt was tugging at every inch of her skin, exposing her perfect curves and her three quarter length jeans showed her creamy calves.

The other girl was just as beautiful, her big blue eyes staring at me mystified, her lips parted and turned up into a gracious smile. Her skin was bronzed but not that much. She was wearing white cardigan and gray trousers and high black shoes.

The black haired girl stepped forward, beaming.

"Hi, I'm Alice . You're Bella, right?" She asked chirpy, her voice as beautiful as her. Simply nodded, my eyes flushing as I remembered my near bare self.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Alice," I said softly and she wrapped her small, fragile arms around my form gently, giving me a slight hug before quickly withdrawing. The other one introduced herself as Rosalie with a more comfortable hand shake.

"So, you're Edward estranged wife?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. I nodded dumbly watching as both girls said hello to their parents and sat down at the table, beside Esme and to the left of me.

"We heard about Edward's, uh, disregard for your divorce," Alice said with a small chuckle. I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee and murmured a 'that dick head' into my coffee and they exploded into laughter.

"I like her," Rosalie said laughing darkly and I smiled nervously, casting a look at Alice who simply winked.

After awhile Esme and Carlisle left for work, both leaving in Carlisle car. Rosalie and Alice chatted animatedly to me never touching on the fact of the reason I was here and then Jasper walked in to the kitchen in boxers and a vest, yawning and stretching out.

"You're back," He stated, looking at the girls, through a bang of blonde hair that hung over his left eye. Both girls laughed.

"Hungry, Bella?" Alice asked softly. I shook my head timidly; food was the furthest thing from my mind.

Rosalie got up and went to the counter stretching up and pulling out a bowls and cereal. Alice maneuvered to the fridge, grabbing a carton of milk and two spoons. Jasper sat beside, brushing his hair back and gave me a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Bella," He murmured.

"Hey, Jasper," I said coyly as Rosalie and Alice sat down, placing the bowls on dinner mats and throwing the cereal in the bowls and dashing the remaining milk in with them.

They ate simultaneously, spooning mouthfuls of chocolate covered puffs into their mouths as Jasper stared blankly at them.

"Where's mine?"

"Well, the bowls are in the cupboards and the milk is in the fridge and the…," He stopped them abruptly with a glare and rose to his feet. Emmett eventually walked through in the same attire as Jasper, his eyes glinting as he saw the girls, his eyes lingering on Rosalie a fraction of a second longer than Alice .

"Hey, Bella," He hollered and I smiled a greeting at him. I felt strange in the middle of these strangers. I was never surrounded with more than one or two people my age at a time and they were always Jake's friends.

"Hey, Jas! Get me some breakfast too," Jaspers shoulders tensed and his hand pouring out the milk tilted back.

"Get your own," He growled and I felt my lips turn up in a smile. Oddly, his anger was funny and the other thought so to as they chuckled and soon Jasper joined in, bringing his bowl to the table sitting beside me.

Emmett sighed and glanced at the fridge just before I cleared my throat catching his attention. He smiled as soon as he saw my face, hinting a beetroot color all ready.

"You're a lawyer, right?" He simply nodded, his face showed that already he had comprehended and apparently so had the others because their chatter had halted a uncomfortable silence settled upon us. I didn't want to have brought this but I needed to get this over with, I should have asked him last night but he wasn't here when I came home from the hospital. Plus, there was a constant reminder as a tap seemed stuck in the back of my head dripping every few seconds _Jake, Jake, Jake…_

"Could I talk to you…after you put some clothes on?" He rolled his brown eyes and got up.

"I'll be down in a second," He proclaimed with a stage sigh.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Emmett sat down, clothed, on the chair, with blue, washed out jeans with holes, a black t-shirt, a chequered shirt and a navy blue jacket. I was wearing a light brown top and a pair of dark jeans and flats.

"So, let's get started." He said quickly, fiddling with his fingers on the table. I nodded.

"Edward won't give me a divorce, can he do that?"

Emmett was quiet for a moment staring at me blankly and nodded slowly.

"What do you mean?" I said, leaning over the table towards him, eyes narrowed.

"I mean there's no way to get a separation out of Edward by law. What he's doing is perfectly legal,"My head fell into my hands and I moaned. There was a loud yawn at the door and I whipped my head up, reading to scream.

Edward stood at the door, shirtless. He was wearing basketball shorts and his auburn hair was in a tidy disarray, dropping over his left eye. He greeted Emmett and his eyes finally found mine as he smiled crookedly. I stared at him blankly for a moment as he grinned and walked into the kitchen. I growled darkly and got up clumsily to my feet, stumbling once. Emmett guffawed loudly at me as I ran after Edward.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, chatting to Alice and Jasper, eating a piece of toast and sipping at steaming hot coffee. I stopped inches from him, seething.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" I snapped angrily, my face flushing with anger. He looked up at me and smirked at my infuriated face.

"Work," He said, tearing off a piece of toast.

"No your not," I gritted at him, my hands curling into little fists at the sides. He rose an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, giving me an adorable expression as he smiled.

"Oh, no?"

"No! You are staying by my side until you give me my divorce," Did he actually have the cheek to leave me? When he was the one who said I should get to know him better? Plus, following his rules seems less plausible being my only option. His smile became more pronounced as he rose to his feet gracefully, towering over me. His chest was practically pressed against mine and I could feel his heat radiate off of him.

"I am going to work," He breathed, his breath tickling my face. He quickly side stepped me and ran up the stairs. I let out a strangled noise, ignoring the others stares and ran up the stairs after him and into his bedroom.

"Fine. I'm coming with you," I muttered, watching him as he slipped into jeans, a white shirt and a black jumper over that. He visibly paled and shook his head.

"No," He said sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly. I smirked, knowing I had hit a nerve and sat cross legged on the bed. I nodded as he walked over to the bed.

"No," He said once more and I rose.

"Pissed? And yes, I am. Either way. I'm sticking with you. Your idea, right?" I smirked. He growled dangerously, his chest vibrating, shaking his form. I smiled.

"Fine," He said through a clenched jaw. I beamed at him, repeating fine. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I said bye to the others and walked out to the garage. I sat in the silver Volvo, the one foreign to me, guessing it was Edwards.

He came out a few minutes after, suspiciously quite and sighed as he sat in, not spotting me.

"Hi," I chirped and he jumped, cussing under his breath and stared the car, reversing and speeding up out of the driveway, glowering out the window into the rainy morning. I leaned back in the seat, folding my arms and smiling smugly to myself.

_One to me._

_

* * *

_Preview to who review! See, I rhyme now =]

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview.**

"Go away," I sighed, who Edward had already told to leave. He watched her confused.

"You don't remember me, bitch?" She screamed and lunged.


	9. Edward's Sparkly Pager

_If it wasn't to Ponds07 and nEthing4Edward this chapter might not be out for another month! I'm seriosly lazy this weather. I was at the Bog and I need my rest! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Edward's Sparkly Pager

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

A doctor scurried past still in his scrubs. He said an urgent hello to Edward before entering the waiting rooms. My stomach heaved as the smell of the rust and salt of the blood, staining his blue scrubs lingered in the air around me.

I clenched my nostrils together with two fingers I snapped my mouth shut. Edward walked on not realizing I wasn't by his side but after a moment spun around, an exasperated look on his features.

"What's wrong?" He asked and soon his face softened and he chuckled, his eyes crinkling and his lips quirking into a half grin, exposing his beaming white teeth. I closed my eyes and cussed at him weakly, walking past him.

He chuckled and guided me up the stairs as soon as he ran to catch up with me. He collecting to chunky folders from the receptionist, a stocky built young boy. He stopped suddenly upstairs at room sixteen.

He stopped outside the door, back against the open doorway. I peered around him and looked at the bed. As I looked, I caught someone's stare. I jumped back and yelped. Edward glanced up and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sherman," He said walking up to the bed and smiling at the middle aged man, with stray like hair and piercing blue eyes. There was a large white bandage wrapped around the top half of his head, falling slightly over his eyes. His skin was pasty white. One eye bulged and my breath caught in my throat as I saw an empty socket where his nose should have been.

"Hey, Edward," He grinned, extending his fist, which Edward bumped off of his, smiling.

"How you feeling? Are you seeing any hallucinations?" He asked, looking sideways at me as I couldn't tear my eyes away from the man lying down in front of me.

"You know I'm feeling better and no, I am not seeing any more dead people," He smiled and Edward chuckled. "Who's she," He asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"My wife," He muttered dryly.

"No way! Why haven't I heard of her," Edward shrugged and kicked at my ankle under the table. I jumped startled and smiled uneasily at him extending my hand. He took it quickly at shook it.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," A pucker appeared and he smiled back.

"Sherman Smith, pleasure to meet you. I always wondered about the lucky girl who would catch Edward, his actually genuinely nice and doesn't treat me different because my face," Edward laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Friends don't treat friends different now do they? Also your vitals seem good the surgery went well and Bella and I have lots more patients to check up on, so I will talk to you tomorrow"

"See you. Bye Bella!" I waved at him, walking out the door in front Edward. There was faint mumbling within the room but I kept walking. He followed me out afterwards and gave me a smile, quick and short lived before we went into the next bedroom.

It was about three o'clock when Edward announced that it was time for a break. He took me to the large, spacious cafeteria, which was brimming with people. Grief struck, crying, laughing, nurses and doctors.

"Wow," I muttered to myself but he heard and .

"I know for the first two days when I saw this hospital when I was a kid I stayed in the cafeteria for two days straight. I even made myself a bed under one of the tables and stole food from peoples trays. But now I think they put some a side for me," He mused and I smiled absently.

"Did you always live here," I asked, realizing unless his parents lived in Forks or some other relative before Carlisle.

"In the hospital, no, in Forks, yes," He laughed humourless, but a tightness pulled at his eyes. I didn't ask any further questions I didn't want him to get the false notion I actually liked being here. We ate our meal in silence except at the end as I slurped out of a cup.

"Do you have to do that," He snapped eventually.

"Do what," I asked innocently.

"Be so annoying?"

"I can't stop until its finished,"

With an angry sigh he snapped 'Why'

"I believe in consistency,"

"Well," He grunted, stabbing at a piece of steak. "At least you've got stamina,"

I shrugged and carried on, smiling as I spooned a forkful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. There was one thing about doctors. They were busy. Edward and I dashed on all morning, meeting all his patients. They all seemed to love him, saying he was a great guy.

After awhile I was sullen that the only dirt I could dig up on his past was me. We were coming out of a pregnant woman's room, who had just had surgery when the stringy haired blonde nurse that I met the day before walked up to us, her face contorted into a monstrous expression. Edward had yet to see her, peering down at the folder in his arms.

"Hey," I whispered nudging him, plunging my elbow into her leg. His head snapped up, his green eyes alert. I would have laughed other than the girl pacing towards me.

"What?" He asked irritated, but he saw her too and cocked a eyebrow. Patients and nurses that lined the hallway looked at us with sideways expressions.

"Ms. Mallory? Is there something you want?" Edward's voice was calm but had an edge of authority to it.

"You," She stormed, bringing up her hand and pointing a manicured nail at me. I cringed back into Edward but as soon as we touched as we touched I jumped forward.

"You," She snarled. "Stole me boyfriend," I felt my cheeks warm as people glared at us with curiosity. How could she think I stole her boyfriend. The only boyfriend I ever had was Jake and vice versa.

"What are you talking about," I asked my voice small even when I tried to put volume into it.

"I knew I bloody knew you yesterday. It was just eating at me. Tyler, he was crazy for you and left me. Me!" She repeated for emphasise. The name quickly ticked the Crazy list in my mid. My jaw fell slack and a gasp rolled out.

.

"Tyler? Tyler the Rottweiler?" She nodded. Edward shot me a questioning look but slid in front of me, blocking her line of view. Tyler was a guy I met when I worked in California, a waitress. That, did not go well. He followed me round even when me and Jake got engaged.

"Lauren. Leave," He snapped. But she didn't only glared. I stepped out from Edward.

"I'm so sorry..but I didn't have any part in it. I already had a boyfriend. I never gave any signals to Tyler. I didn't even know you were going out. He said he was single." I said.

She paled under her orange tan. She took a deep breath and hissed.

"I'm going to kill you for lying to me. Tyler loved me!" Apparently not. Now every one was watching and Edward looked uneasy and verging on going over and trying to calm her down. I was afraid if he did she scratch his eyes out.

"I'm sorry whoever you are but please, go away."I sighed, who Edward had already told to leave. He watched her confused as her stance shifted.

"_You _don't remember me, bitch?" She screamed and lunged. Edward moved faster than I did and grabbed her arms, stepping in. He bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her calm down and flush.

Edward pulled her into a doorway and they spoke with hushed voices. I didn't hear them but she ran out afterwards. He came out after her, glancing back at her retorting figure with sympathy. He glowered at me but his eyes softened quickly and he walked past me.

He didn't ask me about Tyler, matter of fact he didn't talk to me about anything. The silence was unsettling. I wanted to hear him again, know he wasn't thinking I was some kind of slut. I shook my head. No, what did I care what he thought? Sooner he gave me a divorce the better. I was sorry about Lauren but I didn't see her again for the rest of the day. I hadn't realized before but water brewed in my eyes.

We stopped in front of a closed door at the end of the day and he finally turned to me.

"This patient… doesn't really like… new people, so, just wait out here, okay?" He said slowly. I nodded quickly. He turned to open the door but I grabbed his hand.

"I know what your thinking. You think I stole that girls boyfriend but I didn't. I would never hurt anyone like that. I'm not that kind of person. You don't know me so I know you probably don't believe me but I'm telling the truth. Plus, I'm a crappy liar," He tucked his bottom lip under his top teeth before smiling.

"I do believe you," He said, so softly and velvety that I stared after him as he waltzed into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He was in there half an hour. Longer but by this time I began to wander. I turned the nearest corner and bumped into something. I stumbled and fell to the floor with a crash but something was beside me.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," A timid voice came. I looked up and spotted a woman in a hospital jacket. She had loose curly hair and glasses perched on her small nose. Her cheeks were flushed and she was on her knees.

"No, It's my fault I'm naturally always on my back," I muttered, getting to my feet. There was footsteps behind me and Edward appeared at my side.

"Are you okay?," He asked, scanning for any scratches. My cheeks reddened further and I nodded. The woman took us in with a risen brow. She smiled at Edward knowingly and he smiled, blushing.

"Bella, Angela my best friend. Angela, Bella my wife," Edward motioned between us, casting a glance behind us. Hopefully looking out for Lauren. I smiled at her polietly, moisture still in my eyes after that big confrontation with the nurse. She gaped, her jaw slackened before she sucked in a breath and let out a ragged laugh, her eyes tightened.

"Well, Edward. My mother always said you were the spontaneous type, even as a child," She laughed and patted my shoulder. Edward shifted uncomfortably and smiled.

"So, when did this happen and why wasn't I invited," She asked cocking a perfect eyebrow, pulling her glasses from the crook of her nose. Edward was about to answer when there was aloud beeping. He reached into his doctor coat and withdrew a sparkly pager. I coughed out a laugh and Angela look cautious.

"What is it,"

"Crap,"

* * *

_Review Equals Preview_

* * *

I sat down in the chair opposite Jasper who was correcting papers. Alice and Rosalie walked through the door and smiled.

"Bella. How do you feel about shopping?"


	10. Please, Don't Leave Me

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. It has the start of the Bella and Edward ship because I really can't have them fighting anymore but the good thing I have everything planned out I just need to write it down! Please, read Rehabilitation Clinic its another of my stories and has three chapters up. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!_

**In case you are kind of confused at the start. I didn't show what happened after the beeper rang but skipped to them coming home. Basically I'll be putting up what happened in Edward's perspective next chapter.**

**_Last Time_**

_"So, when did this happen and why wasn't I invited," She asked cocking a perfect eyebrow, pulling her glasses from the crook of her nose. Edward was about to answer when there was aloud beeping. He reached into his doctor coat and withdrew a sparkly pager. I coughed out a laugh and Angela look cautious._

_"What is it,"_

_"Crap,"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Please, Don't Leave Me _

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

_

* * *

_

BPOV_  
_

Edward was silent on the way home from the hospital; tears brewed in his eyes but never fell. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel, his bones protruding almost through the whitened knuckles; his eyes set firmly on the road.

"It wasn't your fault," I said softly. His lips twitched and for the first time in two hours I thought his velvet voice might fill my ears but it never did and he sighed. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and braked. Lights from the house illuminated his chiseled features, the anger and sadness he was wallowing in.

He made no move to undo his seatbelt or get out of the car. I wondered whether I should stay in the car with him but thought better of it. He probably just wanted his family. I gave him what I hoped to be a comforting smile.

Undoing my seat belt a hand shot out and latched onto my arm. I looked up suddenly alarmed. Green, emerald fields were desperate and ashamed, pleading. His lips parted slowly.

"Please, don't leave me," He begged, his voice so tender and raw, unguarded. I nodded slowly powerless to speak. He bobbed his head up and down and turned to look back out the window. I grabbed his hand and enlaced our fingers, hoping to comfort the grieving man. His hand was the perfect fit for mine, swallowing it up. I ignored the electric currents jolting through me and fell back against my seat.

The rain battered down on the roof and the wind howled outside. He held onto my hand so tight that it went numb but I didn't really care. His eyes closed shortly, a stray tear rolling down his face, leaving a salty, silvery trail down his cheek and a whimper escaped from his lips.

I stayed with him for an hour and eventually he fell unconscious, the pitter-patter of the rain lulling him to sleep. Even in his sleep he looked so burdened with heartbreaking distress.

The driver's seat opened slowly and Emmett's wet head popped in, his brown eyes falling to Edward's face. A sad smile appeared on Emmett's face as he saw my hand entwined with Edward's.

"You okay?" I nodded mutely, not wanting to wake the sleeping man beside me. He quickly undid his seatbelt and gathered him in his arms he was about to pull him out into the treacherous night when I jerked forward with him.

"Ow," I moaned, and noted Edward had not let our connection falter even in his sleep. Though unintentional a bitter thought sprung to mind. We would always be connected, my first husband. I shook my head, clearing the thought even if I was in this situation because of him I couldn't bring myself to hate him, especially now.

"Crap," He leaned forward, letting Edward slip back into the chair once more and tried to unknot our hands but came to no avail. He sighed and disappeared for a moment. He reemerged a minute later, Jasper standing there grudgingly.

"Okay, can you climb out while I carry Edward out, like, walk with me?" Emmett asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Sure," I murmured and felt the sudden tug on my arm. I got to my feet and maneuvered myself into the drivers seat and out into the rain getting quickly saturated as I walked at Edward's side.

Jasper hopped into the car and started it up, pulling it around the corner and out of my sight. The hallway of the Cullen's was blistering hot and I realized it wasn't that it was that warm only that I was trembling with the cold.

We walked into the stairs and walked into Edward's bedroom. He laid him flat on his back on the unmade bed. His wet hair clung to his forehead and his clothes stuck to his muscled body.

"I'll go get Carlisle, he should be able to get our hands separated," He said quietly and went out of the room. I rolled my eyes and sat on the double bed, by Edward's head. He turned into face me, bending back my arm into an uncomfortable position and I groaned.

"Please let go," I whispered but there was double meaning behind my words. I wanted to out of the hand lock and out of here. On a plane flying back to California but even as I thought that I wondered was it really true. How could I ever face Jake?

Carlisle appeared in the doorway, a sympathetic look drawn across his face as he gazed down at our hands. He paced forward and brushed Edward's hair out of his eyes.

"Edward and Sherman were good friends since Seattle. Its such a shame," He seemed to be talking more to himself than me and smiled sadly. He grabbed Edward's hand and slowly replaced mine with his and finally I was free. It felt strange.

"I think I'm going to wait here tonight," He said, giving me a grateful smile and turning down to face his son whose lip had started to quiver. I nodded and thanked him before sprinting for the doorway, stumbling in my haste. I went straight to the guest room and shutting the door behind me softly.

I felt horrible._ Why do you keep thinking about how perfect his hand felt in your? _The voice snickered in my head.

I threw myself down on the bed and grabbed my phone from the pocket of my jeans. I dialed the same number as the night previous and a very rowdy voice boomed down the phone at me.

"Hello?" Of course he didn't know it was me even conscious he never checked his caller ID.

"Jake, it's me,"

"Have you gotten the divorce," The question was void of any emotion I could identify with.

"It's not as simple as t...," He had hung up on me again. I sighed, throwing my phone to the floor. I cursed the hand that stung with numb pleasure and threw my head against the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut, not long after the darkness stole me from consciousness and I welcomed the thief with open arms.

I jolted awake, sitting up quickly and looking around the room. I sighed, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed slowly. I rooting in my suitcases and pulled out a pink cardigan and sweatpants. I tied my hair up without brushing it and only washed my face and teeth before heading down the stairs.

There was quiet murmurs and clattering downstairs and I headed into the kitchen. Esme and Jasper was sitting down at the table, papers sprawled in front of them as they sipped on expensive looking cups.

"Morning," I croaked, my voice thick with sleep. They looked up simultaneously and smiled. Esme gave Jasper a meaningful look and he rolled his eyes. He quickly rose from his seat and pulled out my chair. A blush rose to my cheeks and I quickly fell into the chair as he pushed me in.

"Coffee?" He asked politely. I nodded and he gave me a slight bow. My face reddened. He laughed, turning and collecting a cup from the cupboard and hastily made the satisfying coffee.

"How did you sleep, Bella?" Esme asked, folding back the paper and laying it in front of her as I sipped on my coffee. I hissed under my breath as the boiling liquid burnt my tongue. _Typical_.

"Okay, I guess. How's Edward?" Her smile that lit her face darkened and her eyes hardened the smallest bit. Jasper slurped down the last of his coffee suddenly and excused himself. _Why were they so mannerly_?

"He's in the living room. Thanks for waiting with him last night. I can't tell you how much that meant," I shrugged and smiled. Maybe he would give me my divorce if he was so broken up about his friend. After I realized what I had just thought about it I felt shocked with myself.

"Well, if you don't mind I have a small bit of gardening to do. If you need me just call or just ask Alice," She added teasingly and got out of her seat. I smiled back at her, her ease as she kept the friendly chat going with me had my puzzled.

I sat in the kitchen for a few more minutes, just thinking. Less than a week ago I was home in my own kitchen, fretting about my wedding and now I was in a house full of complete strangers that I was legally bound to. A family I wanted to be emancipated from. But it was already too easy to like them.

A figure drew close from the corner of my eye and I turned my head to see who it was. My nose skimmed off of bare skin, a stomach that was hard as a rock. Toned and muscular. I almost moaned, damn it.

Edward pulled back and laughed. His face was bright and cheery but his eyes were too painful to even look at. He had the paper in one hand that was in the center of the table and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Without permission a laugh spurted from my lips.

"Good morning," He chuckled, pulling out the chair beside me and sitting down. The hand that held his last night yearned to reach and hold his hand again. I unexpectedly felt conscious of the clothes I wore while he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to bring it last night up. _Better not, let him deal whatever way. _

"Hello," I said slowly. I ran my finger around the rim of the cup. Edward fidgeted nervously in his seat and his fingers drummed into the island.

"Your stalling," I muttered, not bothering to look up. The drums stopped and he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"How did you know I was stalling when I didn't," I couldn't help but laugh. I picked my head up and smiled. His face was hesitant but a coy look played across it , his lips pulled up crookedly.

"I'm not sure. I'm usually a terrible reader," I said honestly. He rose an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, his back arching and his bare sculpted chest sticking out.

"Apparently not as bad as you thought. Me, on the other hand am quiet a competent reader,"

"Oh, and what do the words written across my face say about me?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my hands over my chest and leaning forward into him absent mindly. He shook his head disappointed.

"Actually, you are quite the closed book, Ms Swan," He breathed, the mint breath tickled me and I sighed. I would soon have to break of this..conversing with him. But it was so easy. Too easy.

"But on a guess? I'd say you hate me for keeping you from this fiancé that I hear you calling during the night,"

"You have no right to listen into my conversations with Jacob," I snapped, coming to the end of my tether abruptly. He gave a sort of contorted smile. Jacobs name burnt my lips after it rolled off of them and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry," He whispered sincerely and I shrugged. There wasn't much of it to listen to anyways.

"S'Okay. And your wrong," His head cocked to the side and a pucker appeared between his brows. His skin was so pale and flawless even after last night when he lost his friend. I vaguely remembered when Jacobs granny got sick a year ago. Jacob barricaded himself in the bathroom for two weeks and told me we were over. I tried to bargain with him but he just got angry. So, I gave him his space.

"I don't hate you for keeping me here or the fact we're married I just don't understand why you want me to stay. Don't you want to move on after that mistake and get on with your life. I mean I have to get married still and the longer I'm here the sketcher mine and Jake's relationship will be,"

"I don't believe in mistakes, Bella," My name rolled of his tongue like a different language. So much more erotic and sexy; sensual, rather than the plain dull name it actually was. The way it sounded on everyone else's tongue.

"Just faith and hope; destiny. Call me corny and cliched. I mean with everything in my life. I have to," He said sadly and a spasm of pain crossed his face so fast I almost missed it. He pushed his chair back and swiftly got to his feet and walked out the door and sprinted up the stairs. His speech had me taken aback by the conviction of it. My brows creased and I exhaled loudly.

I got up after him, my hand now so alive with desire it was agonizing to think about. I walked into the living room, a fire burned brightly in the corner of the room, the tongues of fire licking their way up the blackened chimney.

Other than the cackling and spitting of the fire the room was quiet, the subdued shuffling of paper and the constant quiet crack as the pen was dragged in a straight line with a flick at the end, the pen burrowing into the paper, the ink spurting out through the straw and the paper soaking it up.

Jasper was absorbed in his work in front of me. Emmett was going through a file and only looked up to say good morning and engulf in polite but short conversation as he was behind on a case.

I sat down in the chair opposite Jasper who was correcting papers. Alice and Rosalie walked through the door and smiled.

"Bella. How do you feel about shopping?" Her words caught me off guard and were totally unexpected. Unlike most I found shopping insufferable and usually was dragged or pushed out of the door to do the essential clothes shopping. But they weren't really asking me whether I liked shopping but when could they bring me to something that they found pleasant but still interrogate me and gossip.

Their faces were expectant but Rosalie's was more conflicted. Her eyes connected with mine and a sliver of suspicion swam around on her face. Perspiration gathered on my top lip and I cursed under my breath. You _want to go_.

"Sure," I stuttered out. _That wasn't the question._ "I mean, its okay," Alice jumped up and clapped her hand. Jasper looked up and his face softened as he saw Alice, a ghost of a smile touched his face as he went to work.

"Great, its a date. You, Rose and me tomorrow about ten. Have you ever been to Seattle, Bella,"

* * *

_Preview for you when you review_

* * *

"Edward? What's going on?" She cried, she was confused but I was late already just bringing her in here but I wouldn't let her wander around the hospital. I didn't want her see the things she would have seen if I wasn't taking only half my cases today. I gave her a helpless look and opened the door to the gallery.

"Trust me,"


	11. Trust Me

_Hey guys sorry this took awhile but I'm getting faster..I hope. It would be up sooner but I went to a book signing with Cassandra Clare, author of the Mortal Instruments , which was awesome! But I have the next chapter wrote so it shan't be as long. Please, Please**REVIEW **it can just say **UPDATE **or how bad the chapter is but please **review**!! You get a **preview **too, so **REVIEW. **Got it?

* * *

_  
_Trust Me  
_

_KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

_

**EPOV**

"So," Haley began, her eyes long eyelashes resting on cheekbones. Her hands tangled on her stomach and her legs thrashes around under the sheets of the bed. I couldn't help myself and reached over holding them down.

Her eyes slowly opened and she gave me a small smile one I could return heartily. I wondered if Bella was okay outside. The discussion we had earlier mystified me. I wonder why I had believed her so easily and still I had no doubt of which she had told me was nothing but the truth.

"So," She began again, yearning to get something out of me.

I gave her my abide attention , knowing I wouldn't see her as much for as much a lengthy time while Bella was here and didn't know about my child.

"I was talking to Emmett this morning. He called in, which was awesome but he couldn't stay for long he was going to Port Angeles for a case and wanted to brief his client before they went in and he told me the most interesting thing," She said. I felt myself stiffen and my hand on the bed, curl into a ball.

"Your married?" She screamed in an strained whisper as her arm flayed up at her side.

Thank God she had the sense not to proclaim it to the world with a voiced scream and to Bella waiting outside. I nodded slowly and she laughed tightly.

"Well I thought I was unique. It seems, 'dad' is inferior to my disease. Married and completely clueless about it," She tisked me lightly "So, where is she? I want to meet her," She asserted quickly.

Involuntarily my gaze flickered to the door and her eyes, suddenly alert drifted toward it. A grin lit up her face, her eyes sparkling with glee pierced mine and her pasty, white skin gained what seemed to be the smallest tinge of blood being pumped around it more accurately.

My heart gave her a squeeze and I felt selfish as I shook my head, my head telling me to call Bella in and introduce her in but the heart begged me to isolate my daughter from this woman.

If there was a slither of a chance that they might become close I couldn't have that. She already had to say goodbye to most things and each time she gave something up I saw her die a little more inside. For once not the body that withered away but the soul and that was almost just as bad as it killed me too.

And another reason, the part I felt disgusted with myself over was the part of me that didn't want the sympathetic look Bella would give me when she found out that my adoptive daughter was...

I already got those looks every day. In the hospital corridor, when I went into Newton's store and worse when I woke up in the morning and greeted my siblings and my Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh," She huffed, her shoulders slumping. I gave her an apologetic look and tried to compromise.

"I will bring you out to meet her, okay? Then you get two things you want in one and I'll even bring you out shopping," I laughed as her face brightened momentarily and then as she heard about shopping her face fell.

I knew her well enough that she wanted to keep pretences and tried to smile but everything looked wrong. I wondered, by her expression did the thought of shopping cause her physical pain.

"You okay? Your face looks kind of...contorted," I gave her my lopsided grin and her she rolled her eyes, her face lapsing back into a sleepy look.

"Emmett also told me that she was getting married. Why haven't you guys, you know, got the divorce?" She asked confused.

"Emmett needs to shut his obese mouth," I grumbled, sulking under my breath.

I gave her a shrug and grabbed her hands that twitched constantly now the link between them were broken. My little girl.

"Well, he's the only one who tells me anything," She stated, emphasizing the last part. It was my turn to roll my eyes and pat her head teasingly, her back buckled up and she quickly feel back onto her bed, panting.

I'm sure she saw the sadness in my eyes, the self hatred that burned me inside that I couldn't help her even if I would trade my own life her for hers. She smiled again, through the spasms.

"You didn't answer my question," She hummed and I couldn't help but sigh.

I wasn't even sure myself why I had suggested that I got to know her, but there was this thing about her.

"I don't know. I know it was mistake and I should give this girl, I don't even know, this divorce and she can get this guy, who hangs up on her every night, and marry him but..I don't know," I shook my head, running a hand through my hair stressfully.

It was all causing me too strain and commotion but for a change it was fine. It was better than pity. It was almost enjoyable.

"Uh, I know for a fact you don't believe in mistakes, Edward Cullen. Your are Mister. True Love and Hope and all corny, cheesy cliches, not a person who believes in mistakes. Maybe that's why you didn't want to give her this divorce. Perhaps subconsciously you want to get to know her, to see if you would be making a mistake by never getting to know her and give her a divorce and letting her marry some other ass, " She added with a risen eyebrow.

I was about to disagree but could it be possible?

Her breathing soon became hollow and quickened into a pant. She was hyperventilating.

I got to my feet and fumbled at her bedside. I grabbed the Diazepam bottle and a unpeeled a needle from a plastic bag. I injected the dose into the needle and inserted it into a pipe, leading into her bloodstream. I brushed her hair from her eyes and squeezed her hand , waiting for it to subside.

Eventually it did but she felt worse, she was mildly confused with her surrounding, tired and vomited into her bucket. Stupor, confusion and heavy vomiting all symptoms of the first two stages of the disease.

Her limbs were so still now and I realized I preferred the thrashing around better than this.

"I'm fine," She mumbled weakly into the cup of water I handed her when she had finished.

She laid back against the pillows, her lids falling shut.

"You should go. I'll be fine I can get the bucket if I need to throw up and really I just want to sleep. I can call you if I need you," She whispered, her fingers falling loosely from my hand.

I wondered was she as good as she made out. My stomach twisted as I took in her sickly form. I would do anything to see her walking around the room, laughing and smiling; full of excessive energy. I wanted to stay but knew she was spent and even if I wanted to just stay and watch her I couldn't.

I pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," I muttered but she was already asleep.

I stood up, aching. I was about to turn when I heard a loud crash outside. _Bella_. My head screeched. I sprinted for the door, casting a look backwards at Haley before throwing the door open and running around the corner.

I was relieved to see Bella getting to her feet and talking not lying flat on the floor. I ran to her side, a worried look on my face. I didn't check the other but Bella was what my head screamed at me. I just had to make sure she was fine.

"Are you okay?," I asked, scanning for any scratches, hopping she didn't hear the evident worry in my voice.

Her cheeks reddened and she nodded, her face so beautiful that I would have complimented her if it had been a different situation. I wouldn't embarrass her further.

The woman took us in with a risen brow. Angela. I noted. She was fine her face alit with mortification . She smiled at me knowingly and I smiled back. That smile told me everything that was swirling in her head. Her eyes too. My cheeks heated.

"Bella, Angela my best friend. Angela, Bella my wife,"

I motioned between us, casting a glance behind us. Bella smiled at her politely, Angela gaped, her jaw slackened before she sucked in a breath and let out a ragged laugh, her eyes tightened.

"Well, Edward. My mother always said you were the spontaneous type, even as a child," She laughed and patted Bella's shoulder. I shifted uncomfortably and smiled.

"So, when did this happen and why wasn't I invited," She asked cocking a perfect eyebrow, pulling her glasses from the crook of her nose.

I was about to answer when there was aloud beeping, a vibration against my thigh, I reached into my coat and withdrew a sparkly pager. Bella coughed out a laugh and Angela looked at me cautious.

"What is it," She asked worried.

_SHERMAN OR 2 CODE RED_

"Crap," I hissed and quickly went into action. My stomach was already in knots and my breathing was a bit quicker than normal.

"Sherman is in surgery. I have to go," I said to Angela and her face dropped. I grabbed Bella hand, not bothering to see if she flinched away. Right now I didn't care and paced towards the stairs.

"Edward," She said, running to keep up with me but I was too preoccupied to answer. What had happened? He was fine a couple of hours ago. Did he fall? Had the tumor burst?

I skipped down the stairs and caught Bella as she tripped down the last too. She face was astounded as she looked up at me, her eyes upset and I swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you like that. Please, forgive me," I said, holding her head but walking slowly for her.

"It's fine," She squeaked and I sharply took a corner and stopped at the double doors.

The gallery. I let go of her head and snatched it to my side as an electrical shock tingled on each part of it. She looked around before turning to face me.

"Edward? What's going on?" She cried, she was confused but I was late already just bringing her in here but I wouldn't let her wander around the hospital.

I didn't want her see the things she would have seen if I wasn't taking only half my cases today. I gave her a helpless look and opened the door to the gallery.

"Trust me," She looked inside and nodded, her eyes stilled worried but they didn't doubt me.

"Be quick," She whispered after I gave a smile and rushed down to the OR.

I put on my scrubs hurriedly and scrubbed in. They hadn't started the surgery yet, signaling they had only gotten here. I looked up to the gallery and saw Bella taken a seat between two interns who were leaning forward, transfixed.

"Doctor Cullen," Someone interrupted and I quickly scurried over to the head of the operating table.

"What happened," To one of the nurses to my left. There was a total of one other doctor other than my self, two interns and three nurses surrounding the table.

"He was complaining of a sore head before he blacked out. The tumor ruptured," She said quietly, pulling the instrument table over beside her.

"Give me the gas mask," The nurse on my right pressed it into my hand, turning it on at the tank. I pressed it over his mouth and counted to five. I had to make sure he didn't wake up while I was cutting away at his brain. I was glad they had thought to unwrap his bandages and I already knew were the tumor was located.

"Scissors," I commanded, opening my palm, handing the mask to the nurse.

The other nurse gave it to me and I quickly snipped away the blonde hair, leaving the area bare. My heart was still pounding and I tried to pretend it was another patient because if I knew it was Sherman I would freak out.

"Saw,"

I raised the saw up, over his head, flipping down my glasses with the free hand and looked up at the gallery. Bella peered down at me, her face in a calm mask and she gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed. I can do this.

"Come on Sherman," I whispered

"Live," I ordered and plunged the saw onto his forehead, the skin peeling away and then the bone.

* * *

Gah, I'm sorry but I have zero medical knowledge. So, I'm not really sure if its code red or they do that when a tumor bursts. I think we know by know Sherman does not come through this. Okay you guys know the drill, review preview!

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

"And he's putting it lightly," Jasper piped in.

"Says the guy who preaches to me every lunch break in school about the Confederate States Army,"


	12. Who's Risotto Is It Anyway

_Hey! This should be the longest chapter I've done yet and it was actually really hard to write it. Please, please review again because I didn't get half as many reviews last chapter but to everyone that did review...you're awesome. There's alot of questions and I'm putting the most question answers up here. See how good I am.._

_Bella and Alice -23 _

_Edward-25_

_Rosalie-24_

_Emmett and Jasper- -26_

_Jacob-21_

_Carlisle-35_

_Esme-34 _

_Haley-14_

_Edward and Bella are married two years. Jacob and Bella are together three years. Haley is Edward's adoptive daughter and has Reyes Syndrome. The wedding in Las Vegas will be the Epilogue whether Bella ends up with Jake or Edward. Any more questions? Sherman is dead.

* * *

_

Who's Risotto Is It Anyways?

_KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

_

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes, still poignant but not as much, zeroed in my hands curling in and out of fists on my lap. My eyes narrowed and I urged my hands to lay flat on my knee.

"Are you going to give me my divorce," I snapped back .

He laughed, his face still buoyant as he flopped down beside Jasper on the couch. I hated how he could still act so elated even when it was obvious he was miserable and here I was snapping at everyone like some blood thirsty vampiress just because I was nervous about his sisters.

I had said in the beginning I wouldn't leave his side but really did I have a choice? I didn't really want the fury of Rosalie and Alice raining down on me even when they had asked it was impulse to want to go.

"Touche," He said, sinking back onto the couch, closing his eyes. Jasper looked up from his book, his earphones around his neck and he rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're pouting," Edward chuckled, his voice floating through the air like a summer cloud. I realized my lip was sticking out and I drew it back in and unfolded my arms.

"Am not," I sulked and his eyes opened this time. Not a speck of the pain that was there, invading the area, was evident just laughter.

"Your not but you were," He grinned across at me. Jasper nodded beside him supporting his brother and I growled.

"Shut up," I barked, pulling my hand back through my hair.

"That's your comeback, wifey?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Jasper snorted and gave me a sympathetic smile as my cheeks were lit on fire from mortification.

"No, this is, hubby" I said angrily and flipped him the finger. He opened his mouth to say something with a smirk when a woman's voice interrupted him.

"Bella, I know your a guest here but this is a family house and I'd appreciate you not giving my son the bird," Esme said, walking past me and flopping down on the chair to my left, her pajamas still on and her hair in a messy bun.

Edward snickered and I couldn't help but laugh, putting my hand over my face in horrification and shaking my head at the whole situation. I laughed till my sides ached and though it hurt it was nice. I hadn't laughed like that in years.

"So, what's it like shopping with Alice and Rosalie?" I asked after sobering up, catching a glimpse of the clock. Ten minutes until ten when we had decided to go.

"I love my sisters but I just can't shop with my sisters or have a conversation about shopping with my sisters. They seem to invade the discussion with mini skirts and brand names and pastels colors," He shook his head.

"And he's putting it lightly," Jasper piped in.

"Says the guy who preaches to me every lunch break in school about the Confederate States Army,"

Alice then minutes later Rosalie walked in the door, excited and vigorous. Rosalie's hair tumbled past her shoulder in curls, wearing a red t-shirt and jeans with converse, Alice wore a Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie with skinny jeans and flats. Alice plopped down beside Jasper, her hand brushing against his quickly.

A faint blush rose to his cheeks and he quickly withdrew his hand, scooting over a small bit. No one seemed to notice or maybe there were used to this kind of behavior.

He looked at Alice from the corner of his eye and smiled a welcome at her then a less enthusiastic one at Rosalie. A spark went of inside my head instantly and I was a little shocked I hadn't pieced it together earlier.

"That's because I'm a history teacher," He said before casting his eyes down at his book swiftly, the blush still blatant on his porcelain cheeks. Alice acted oblivious as well as the others and I guessed the spark had yet to go of in their heads.

"Children. We have a guest, which means no fighting," Each one of them rolled their eyes but smiled.

She turned to Edward, her eyes softening "I'm glad to see you feel better today, Edward. I'm sorry about Sherman," She said, giving his hand a gently squeeze in comfort. A sad smile touched his face.

"Thanks, Ali," He said calmly, his eyes never really losing the delight from before.

"It wasn't your fault either, Edward. Everyone dies sometime," Before Rosalie even ended the sentence Edward was at his feet. Alice was pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation that seemed directed at Rosalie. Jasper had jumped in between the two though I doubted it was escalate to even a sneeze. Esme sat forward, her brows furrowed.

"Don't you dare," Edward snapped, peeking around Jasper's elbow as he tried to calm him down.

"Edward, please, calm down, honey," Esme pleaded from her perch, getting to her feet.

"No. She can't just do that! Hinting at me the whole time, like I don't already know. How can you stand there and defend her?" He shouted, his face taking on that heartrending expression once more.

"I'm just saying, Edward," Rosalie said softly, her face upset. Was this about Sherman?

"I don't need you to say it to me, Rosalie. Don't you think I understand?" He shouted, his voice getting icier, taking on a colder edge. I slowly got to my feet and attracted his attention. He bit down his lip and took in a deep breath, pulling his hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry," He said, it wasn't just directed to me but everyone in the room. He gave me a faint smile and walked past Jasper and Rosalie out the door. Esme heaved a heavy sigh and passed Jasper, stopping at Rosalie, giving her a withering look.

"We'll talk about this later," She said with a blank face. She turned as she was heading out the door.

"Have a nice time, Bella," She shouted and disappeared out the doorway. Jasper didn't even bother looking at her as he sat down. Alice just sighed and Rosalie looked shattered.

"Way to set the mood," Alice mumbled but jumped up none the less and clapped her hands excitedly.

"You ready, Bells?" Giving me a beaming smile. I shrugged my shoulders still a bit perplexed by the blow out two minutes ago. Was Edward okay? Was he that cut up about Sherman but he looked so much better. I wanted to stay but he probably didn't want me here.

"Sure,"

"Fabulous. Bye Jasper," She chirped and he grinned up at her. Was it so imperceptible to Alice that he had feelings for her? Or the rest of them? Were they as oblivious as she was.

"Have a nice time Alice. Bye girls," His voice wrapped around her name like a caress and he added the last part as if it was an after thought.

Rosalie gave him a thin smile and stepped out the door after Alice.

"Thanks Jasper," I smiled and tripped out into the corridor.

Rosalie and Alice were at the door, which was wide open. The sun gleamed in the clear blue sky much to my surprise. Rosalie fished in her pocket and pulled out a set of car keys and Alice stood beside her, hands on hips and a tired expression drawn on her face.

"Why do you always have to start on him," Alice whispered and Rosalie sighed.

"Someone needs to get him ready and I'm the only one who is trying. We know he's going to just break apart when it happens just like last night and a hell of alot worse," She huffed, easy to tell she was going on the defensive. Alice gave her a weary smile and said a simple 'sorry'. Rosalie shrugged, suddenly looking worn out and skipped out the door. Alice turned to me and smiled dazzling at me.

"Come on," She pulled me into the blistering heat and I gaped at the car in front of me. A red convertible BMW. Alice smirked behind me and Rosalie laughed, patting the hood.

"Nice, huh," It was nice. And it had Rosalie written all over it. Shiny, perfect and a class above every one else.

"Yeah. It's really..shiny," I muttered. Harmonic laughter rung in my ears as I slid into the backseat and Rosalie and Alice into the front, pulling across my seatbelt and buckling up. We got to Seattle in about an hour and a half with the way Rosalie drove. Swerving in and out of cars who she deemed unable to drive, like a Nascar driver.

They never let the conversation run flat and unlike the awkward, demanding interrogation I thought they were ready to spring it was easy and effortless, like they actually wanted to hear about me.

Thankfully they didn't ask about Jacob. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard me ringing him every night since I arrived. We shopped around and unlike me they loved to shop. Big brand names and big price tags.

Apparently they had a reason for going shopping too, not questioning me but the family was going on a short three day holiday soon and there was a Charity Event at the Hospital for the Children's Ward at the end of the week.

The money I brought couldn't even buy one ankle sock. Alice sauntered over to me, her face exultant and I knew she was in her element here. She held a blue, silky dress up to me and grinned.

"Perfect," She chirped. It was such a beautiful dress. I fumbled with the price tag and before I could read it Alice whipped it off.

"Alice! You can't do that!" I whispered and she laughed.

I knew the rules, it was always the same in every shop. You break it you buy it you pull the stringy thing off the same rules apply. I saw the price tag on the ground and felt queasy. That was two months salary. Could I plead my innocence to the cashier and say it was an accident?

"Its my treat" She laughed so worry free. My stomach dropped.

"Alice, I can't let you buy that. Its way too expensive" I protested quickly. She rolled her eyes like it was only a pitiful amount of money.

"Try it on and then we'll see," She said, pushing me towards the dressing rooms. I was about protest again when she gave me a light shove.

I pulled the curtain behind me and sighed. I slid out of my clothes reluctantly. It would look terrible and she would have to let me pay for it somehow. I threw on the dress, the fabric gliding down my skin so softly.

I took in a deep breath, turned and walked out not bothering to check it out in the mirror. Alice was sitting on the couch and Rosalie was now accompanying her, holding two more extravagant dresses.

Alice turned to see me and she beamed. Rosalie looked surprise and I shifted onto my heel, uncomfortable under their speculating gaze.

"Wow, Bella," Alice smiled, getting to her feet and circling her index finger. I twirled slowly. I really didn't want to fall now.

"I am so buying you that dress," So far for helping my case. I shook my head feverishly and she growled. She caught me by the shoulder, gently but still forceful and guided me to the dressing room. She parked me in front of the mirror and I refused to look.

"Alice, I can't..," She pushed my head forward and I caught my reflection in the mirror and the words died on my lips. The girl in front of the mirror was the same me but the dress hugged to every curve but still complimented my shape. It was strapless and fell just short of the middle of my thigh. Nothing I would have every picked out for myself.

"Let you buy this," I breathed and Alice laughed, clapping her hands. She nodded but I shuck my head. I couldn't.

"Bella, you need something to wear to the Hospital Ball on Friday. So, please let me get this for you!" She pleaded and Rosalie appeared in the mirror.

"She won't rest until you agree and if you don't she sneak back here when we aren't with her and buy it. Better sooner than later," Rosalie commented with a smile. I slid my hands down the front. So soft. Slowly, I nodded. I mean did I have a choice?

"Fine. But I'm buying lunch," I stated and walked into the dressing room, pulling back the curtain. I heard a loud noise like a high five and laughter. I rolled my eyes but laughed to myself while I changed.

Apparently they didn't want to go to lunch much to my protests. They said tonight was risotto night and didn't want to have eaten before. We scurried to the car as the red sun set into the landscaped horizon.

"So, Bella. Did you have a nice time?" Alice asked smiling, turning back to ask me. Surprisingly I did have a nice time. I had gotten a gorgeous dress and other bits for my stay. But it was the time I spent with Rosalie and Alice that actually made the day endurable.

"Yeah, I had a great time. Thanks so much for bringing me. It wasn't at all like I expected," I said weighing the gratitude in my voice. Alice smiled more appreciatively and folded her arms on the headrest, putting her chin down on top of them.

"Of course we would and shopping with us is always different. What's it like with your friends in California?" Rosalie called back, cocking her head up and her brown eyes flittering up to the mirror and peering back at me.

As soon as they mentioned California I stiffened. What would I tell them? That I never had friends after high school and the only other interaction with people I knew where that of Jake's friends who were guys and either twenty or much older than me like Jared and Sam. Instead I stayed quiet, a blush burning its way onto my cheeks.

Alice eyes widened in surprise and Rosalie adverted her eyes back onto the road.

"You don't go shopping with your friends?" Alice asked purely out of interest not accusing or staggered. I let out a ragged breath and shrugged, picking my head up to look at her.

"I don't...I don't really have friends. Um, I have Jake and his friends and people at work but..you know I don't have the time to make friends," I laughed without humor once, resting my bottom lip under my teeth.

I expected laughter and an awkward silence but Alice just smiled, placing her small hand on mine.

"Well you've got me now," She simply put and grinned as I looked at her caught off guard. Alice laughed idly.

"Even if you and I had met under different circumstances I think we would be friends. You seem like a genuine nice person," She grinned, turning around in her seat. I looked at the back of her head and was still a little shell shocked. No one had ever said they liked me out straight before but Alice seemed so full on. She seemed to have assessed me already and strangely enough she had labeled me a friend but what seemed even more eccentric was that I had to with her. _That can't be good. _

Rosalie kept quiet but I didn't expect her to say anything. She still regarded me with these conflicted, suspicious eyes even when she joked and smiled. Alice opened the cars glove compartment and fumbled with the CD's spilling over onto her lap.

"What?" Rosalie asked, laughing as Alice gave her a reproachful look.

She took one from the bunch and slid it into the player, putting the volume up on the dial and waited for the first sign of life. A sweet note rung, lingering in the air and I quickly distinguished it was a piano note. I rose a brow. I was expecting something more _vocal_.

Quickly a string of notes followed, all flowing together sweetly. I wasn't exactly familiar with classic music, except the brief time Renee was fascinated with it, but I didn't need to know all that to know that the piece playing was beautiful and flawless.

It was so intimate and powerful, like it was wrote especially for me. I felt myself lean forward to hear better but it seemed to have the opposite effect of the others.

"Get it out," Rosalie said coldly, her voice cutting. Alice obliged hastily, her face high-spirited a moment ago now looked pained. The air was tense for a moment until my respect succumbed to my curiosity.

"That was amazing. Who was the pianist?" Rosalie just looked ahead and Alice, turned her head an inch out of manners.

"Just some guy. He doesn't play any more though," She said softly.

"That's such a pity," I mumbled, disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah it is," She murmured with a sigh but smiled afterwards.

"Esme's risotto is amazing. It's hands down one of the best meals in the house," She grinned, licking her lips almost as if she had pictured it.

"Yum?" I said and she laughed and even Rosalie cracked the shutters on a smile. We pulled up at the house a half an hour later. Chatting and laughing about trivial things. As soon as we opened the door I was assaulted with a rich aroma that had salvia gathering.

We walked through to the living room. Emmett and Jasper were seated side by side at the table, which was fully equipped and Carlisle and Esme sat at each end of the board. There was one person missing, the first person my eyes searched for.

"Hey, guys," Alice chorused with Rosalie. They looked up, startled and smiled. They quickly shot questions on how our day had been and whether we had gotten anything nice. Emmett asked me jokingly whether they had tortured me with shopping.

"Damn. I thought I hide all my wounds," I said feigning distress and the table broke into polite laughter. Rosalie sat down beside Emmett and Alice sat up at Esme's left. I stood for a minute. This wasn't my meal. I should have bought my own but the thought must have slipped my mind. Why should they have to feed me as well as shelter and let me bathe here.

Alice looked up, alert to my awkward stance.

"Bella, this is your meal too," She said as though reading my thoughts. "Sit," She sung, motioning to the seat next to her. I tripped into my seat with only the sound of Emmett snickering then a loud slap. I looked up and Emmett was cradling his left lope.

"Damn, Rose," He moaned and she laughed, giving me a small smile. I grinned back in appreciation.

"I've heard alot about your risotto, Esme. I can't wait to have some," I praised. A faint blush graced her cheeks .

"Thanks, Bella. I'll have to make it for you some time," I cocked my head in confusion as footsteps came up behind me.

I swiveled around to see Edward in the doorway, wearing an oven mitt on one hand, carrying a steaming pot. A black vest, sticking to every muscle and his pecks, gray sweatpants with a apron tied around his waist in a loose fashion, barefoot and a towel thrown over his bare shoulder. His hair was disheveled and for a fleeting moment I thought he was a stunning.

Emmett hollered out and Edward let his mouth twitch into a sidelong grin. He quickly walked over and filled each plate and gracefully responded to the 'thanks and this is delicious' with a simply 'your welcome'. He stopped at Rosalie and she smiled tightly, expecting his anger. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Rose, about this morning. I should never talk to like that no matter what you say. I should never raise my voice to you or any other woman. Especially you. I shouldn't have...," She cut him off with a wave.

"No need. I understand and I'm sorry," She said so softly. It took him a moment to regain composure and nodded, filling her plate . He stopped behind me, leaning over and putting out my share.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," He said, a smirk evident in his velvet voice. He finished with Alice and then sat down beside me, picking up a fork with his hand, now free of the mitt. His long, slender fingers wrapping around the fork like a coiling snake.

Everyone had tucked in now and by the noises Emmett was making at the back of his throat I assumed it was good but I leaned into Edward putting my mouth at his ear, a shiver rolling down me.

"You cook?" A grin spread over his face and he leaned into me, speaking directly into my ear, his voice partly rasping like a kink in velvet. I shivered again.

"I do everything," He pulled back and laughed, spooning a forkful of rice into his mouth.

* * *

_Preview for a Review..Even trade =P _

_

* * *

_

Extended Preview of Next Chapter

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, sitting on his bed, fingering the lines of CD's on the self that ran across the wall it was pressed against. He shrugged.

"You'll see,"


	13. Darwinism

_I am so sorry for the wait guys! Your probably thinking I'm making excuses or whatever but I got a call that my Gran was dying a little after I last updated but she's fine again, thank God and I went on a small holiday! This isn't a long or interesting chapter but next one is, so review!!

* * *

_

Darwinism

_KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

  
_

BPOV

My fingers prodded and poked Emmett's arm that pinned me under him and against the love seat. His snore, soft and wheezing, was the only thing that told me he was asleep as his face was turned into the cousins. His limbs sprawled out, one trapping me. I had been watching the news with him one minute, waiting for Edward to wake up when he simply conked out.

Esme and Carlisle had gone out before I had woken up, Alice and Jasper were at school and Rosalie was out fixing a car for a business man near Port Angeles. I didn't want to wake Emmett, he looked exhausted, his features were worn out and the moment he fell asleep they lapped back into a lenient look.

I sighed, gulping in the air that was limited with his massive arm pressing down on my chest and ran my eyes around the room. Being this close to someone was almost painful, especially since it was so much like the hot touch and the breath brushing the back of my neck, the huge muscled arms trapping me to the body the only thing that was missing was the exuberant laugher and the amusing banter.

Jacob. He was still boycotting my calls. Even if I was in his position I would have answered his, no matter how mad I was or how upset.

I didn't even hear Edward enter the room or come down the. No one I knew could be so quiet. He was already dressed where as I had been up for hours and was still wearing my pajamas.

He had a black shirt and washed out jeans. His hair was in a tidy disarray and his face was flawless, his mouth curved into his crooked smile as he took in the picture of Emmett and me.

"Good morning?" His voice was a little bit huskier than usual, a thickness of tiredness coated it. My cheeks flushed under his jovial green orbs, sparkling in amusement and I realized it was his eyes that was the most captivating thing, even more so than his chiseled features.

"Shh! Don't wake him. Can you get his arm up just a little bit so I can wiggle out?" He shrugged and nodded stepping forward and gingerly picking up his brothers arm with ease and raising it up slightly, just enough for me to slid down. He dropped Emmett's arm carefully and he offered me his hand. I let mine slid into it and the electric current flared into life again. I jerked it out as my feet were safely planted on the ground.

"How long was Emmett smothering you?" He asked, rubbing his open palm against his jean pocket casting a fleeting look at his brother.

"Half an hour? But it doesn't really matter," I said quietly, hearing Emmett's heave a sigh in his sleep, hoping I wasn't too loud.

Edward rose an eyebrow his lips parted as if he wanted to say something but he just smiled appreciatively.

"That was thoughtful of you, Bella," He said sincerely, his eyes staring right into mine and then a chuckle erupted from them, startling me.

"Your hair looks like a haystack. But I like it," He turned on his feet and headed for the stairs I couldn't help but stare after him and unconsciously reaching up to smooth down my bed hair. I rolled my eyes and pursued my lips, walking up slowly after. Damn him.

He was in his bedroom, the bed was made badly and he was crossing the room for the bathroom. I growled looking at the bed, call it a pet peeve if you must but there's a right way and a wrong way to make a bed.

I didn't bother making it properly, Edward would probably think I was being intrusive. I looked out the window and moaned as the wind and rain lashed against trees, making them bend over, looking as they were about to snap under the pressure. The sun was one of the things I missed about California.

Edward came out moments later, and rubbed his eyes, dusting the tiredness away from them. I knew we weren't going to the hospital today because Carlisle was still taking on his shifts but I wondered where would we go. Were we just going to stay here again today.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, sitting on his bed, fingering the lines of CD's on the self that ran across the wall it was pressed against. He shrugged.

"You'll see," Was the only thing he said as he grabbed the car keys lying on his bed table and a silver flip up cell, his tone igniting a spark of curiosity.

"Have you had breakfast?" I nodded slowly. Suddenly tasting the burnt toast Emmett had fed me and the sugary coffee. He laughed and folded his arms across his chest.

"You had breakfast with Emmett didn't you? That's not exactly food. Its more like Darwinism," He smirked and I giggled.

"I'm going to have something to eat, so, do you want anything edible?" I reluctantly shook my head, the thought of Edward's risotto reminded me of how good at cooking he was but the thought of food had me feeling slightly nauseous.

"No thanks. I think I'll just get changed,"

He shrugged again and a brief smile washed over his face before he hovered to the door, leaving me on his bed. I sighed, heaving myself up and walked into my own, throwing on a blue blouse and my favorite pair of jeans, tossing my hair into a high pony tail and an old pair of tennis shoes.

I wondered what Edward had planned , due to the grisly weather I seriously hoped it wasn't something outside but I oddly was excited, whatever it was. I slowly walked down the stairs and as I rounded the corner for the kitchen I bumped into something hard.

"Oh," I exclaimed, surprised, already leaning backwards for the fall. Two arms round their way around my waist and pulled me securely to my feet, my head snapped forward and I winced at the brutal impact.

"Ouch," Edward's chuckled inches from my ear. I let my eyes trail up and felt a blush burn its way onto my cheeks. His eyes were smoldering, green flames that smoldered and cooled at the same time. His lips twitched upwards into his a crooked grin. My heart fluttered and went into overdrive for a moment and suddenly I was very 'aware'.

His muscled arms had encircled my hips, my stomach was pressed against his and I could fell how toned it was underneath the material. His lips were inches from mine and the parts of skin that flared under his skin just like my hand.

_Jacob_. _Haven't you hurt him enough?_

The single name stopped me in my tracks and I flinched away. The voice who had brought my attention away from Edward was not my own, but someone's I hadn't heard for three years, just before Jacob and I had started 'dating'. He saw my discomfort and instantly dropped his arms and crossed them over his large chest, a small smile that didn't reach his eyes in the other. I let a small sigh slip through my lips and took a step backwards, my stomach twisting appallingly. _What are you _doing_? _A masculine voice screamed at the back of my head. _It was just a mistake_. I said positively, being rational. _I'm just stressed. It was a _mistake. I repeated again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly, causing me to snap out of my mental conversation and I nodded mutely.

"Thanks," I mumbled, stuffing my hands into my pockets awkwardly. He smiled tentatively.

"I'm finished with breakfast. Are you ready to go?" He asked, motioning to the front door. I rose an eyebrow.

"Your finished already?" What happened to him cooking. Shouldn't that take him forever? He grinned more heartily this time and my eyes fell from his face.

"Pop tarts are a phenomenon that happen to my favorite," He teased, trying to lighten the taut atmosphere. I rolled my eyes but other whys I smiled. However, it worked effectively.

"So, are you going to tell me what we're doing today or am I just going to have to wait?" He laughed mirthfully, turning around and opening the door open for me.

"Wait it is then," I answered myself almost sullenly. The drive was quiet but comfortable. I learned that Edward was a lunatic on the road and had the tendency to mutter incoherently about the slow drivers in front of him.

"Drive it or park it," I caught once and involuntarily erupted into a fit giggles but the silence only made the closely called intimate scene replay over and over in my head.

"We're here," Edward said gently, shooting me a cautious smile as the car rolled to a stop.

"Already? Well, will you tell me now," He gave me a mock wink before getting out into the shower of rain that looked harmless enough.

" Stupid silver Volvo owner," I huffed, slipping out swiftly. I hadn't realized that Edward had parked up against a house. His lips were primly pressed together as he took my furrowed brow expression in.

The longer I let my eyes drink in the image I felt my mouth pop open in surprise. It wasn't a house it was a mansion, standing tall and leaning over to look even more condescending to the on looker. It looked rickety as though a gust of wind would send it tumbling to the ground.

The color was a putrid orange, the open squares, which I assumed had been windows back then, had blackened the space beneath it. A gate, looking as expensive as the Cullen's house, blocked the entrance. A man riding a winged creature. A Dragon.

A black mouse scurried up dozens of ascending steps that had dirty stone work each side of them, stretching into a terrace that circulated the front of the hall. It captured my eyes first at the obvious beauty. Two wooden doors, barely stood on their hinges had graffiti scrawled onto it and a monstrous chandelier hung from the ceiling, smashed into a dozens shards of glass.

The garden had weeds and wild flowers sprouting from the untamable grass, developed so much it would consume anyone.

" Today Bella, we're going to get to know each other," He said with a wry, tight smile.

My brow only furrowed deeper and then I took an involuntary step backwards. Of course. This was so I could get my divorce, could put this 'mistake' away in a tightly sealed and through it away, this was for my benefit.

"Oh, good," I said even though a sharp pain shot through my head like a searing white light.

I could hear the traffic buzz away a couple of blocks and I realized I had no idea of my surroundings. There was no green, like Forks or brown, just city.

"Where _are _we?" I asked, walking slowly towards him, cocking my head up to look at the manor.

"We're in Chicago. At my..at my old house,"

* * *

Preview for a review =P

* * *

Extended Sneak Peak

"I killed my parents,Bella," He said, his voice raw and on the verge of breaking.


	14. Every Story Has An Origin

sorry for the delay people, i am literally up to my neck in stuff and my granny died...so it took me a while to get over that but i hope you enjoy and please, PLEASE review!! oh, the reason I had them in a car is because i changed the destination of the duo last minute and because i was in such a rush I forgot to say they got on a ferry or what ever, so yeah i made a mistake, if i offended _you _personally i apologize!

* * *

Every Story Has A Origin

KellmettRocksThatHat

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you sure this is save or legal?" I asked dubiously, peeking in the wide open door, where Edward had thrown the doors open after jumping over the gate and opening it for me from the other side. The house was in shambles, it looked a dead ringer for a horror about a stupid girl and her friend who idiotically went exploring and the next minute... _splat_.

He ran his fingers over a statue in the middle of the enormous hall, collecting dust that he wiped off of his jeans. He smiled, extending his arm and curling his fingers in and out. An invitation. He took a few more steps into the looming shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

I sighed, looking over my shoulder out into the street, watching in mild surprise as the reddening sun slowly sunk into the landscaped horizon. Had we really been gone all day? The drive in the car hadn't seemed so long, even with Edward's chivalrous manner succumbing to road rage.

I groaned, mentally cursing Edward and stumbled in after him, going straight into the shade. My hand instantly went in front of me, threading the air. There was a nasty stench in the air, an acid bite that clung to the back of my throat

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from somewhere ahead. I nodded but then sighed.

"Um, well maybe I'm a little privileged by asking this but..Is there some light source, anywhere?" A heard a light chuckle and then a sound like striking something off of sandpaper and a flame ignited, illuminated Edward's silhouette. He was holding a candle and pushed it towards me.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking it quickly, turning around to look around the hall that was still dark but not pitch black. My eyes widened as I saw the lobby properly. Granted, with the dark it was like through a fogged window but it still caused me to let out a girlish gasp.

I was standing between two huge, white marble staircases that coiled upwards, into a huge balcony that had a blackened undertone to it. The gallery had so many carving and markings. I held the candle further upwards and realized that the carvings were little children..with wings.

I heard several quick brushes of sandpaper behind me and the room was lit further. Edward moved past me, brushing his arm against mine, embarrassingly causing goose bumps to surface.

"Come on, Bella," He said, mounting the stairs, two at a time with ease, holding a tinderbox in one hand and letting the other skim the banister. I sighed, looking helplessly up after him and without a second thought, following him up.

He was standing in the doorway of a big room, the walls scorched with the wall paper curling off the walls and the little bits of furniture in the room looked as if it would crumble into ashes if it was disturbed.

"This was the heart of it," He murmured quietly.

"Of what?" He spun around quickly, a small smile on his face and an ancient sadness swimming in his eyes.

"The fire. I wanted you to get to know me and what better way than to bring you to my old house," He murmured softly.

"My parents, my biological parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen. They were good natured people, they were patient and loving and liked to spoil me. They were wealthy people, they had dinner parties and luncheons all the time, especially my mom. She was in so many clubs and society circles it stumps me now how much time I even got to spend with her.

Mom was twenty three when she had me. Dad was twenty five, so they weren't exactly knowledgeable, both came from unbelievably good backgrounds, wealth never being a problem until they told their parents that they were going to have me. So, my grandparents..all of them, cut them off. They said that they could continue seeing each other and keep living with them and being heirs but they had to get rid of me.

My Dad was in the middle of Med School and my Mom in collage for a speech-language pathologist at the time, so of course they needed the money, they had no place to live, they weren't exactly streetwise being sheltered all their lives with stacks of dollar bills and they were young, but they left home, they left their friends and family..everything for me," He said pausing for a heavy breath at the end, avoiding my eyes and seeming to have an intense interest suddenly on his shoe.

"At first, as they told me, they stayed in some hostels and whatever and then a month or so before I was born my grandfather had a stroke and past away. The lawyers in charge of my grandfathers state found my parents some how and called them to the reading of the will much to the protests of my grandmother, rejecting to see her own son.

"Apparently dear old granddad forgot to change the will and all the money went to my father, along with one of the houses in Chicago, this one," He said, his eyes doing a quick sweep reluctantly.

"So, I was born a little less than a month later. Mom and Dad had moved in, the house had come fully decorated except they had to make up a bedroom for me, a crib and toys and novelties for a child.

They looked after me during the day and with the will money they went to night classes and eventually got their diplomas and then Dad asked my mother to marry him.

So, fast forwarding a couple of years until I was fifteen and completely rebelling against my parents. At the time I had accelerated a grade and was a junior, beginning to fight with my dad about what I was going to do. I wanted to be a free lance music teacher whereas he wanted me to be doctor, saying there was a was no chance I would ever do anything worth will with the profession.

We fought all the time, every time we were near each other. It even got so bad that I had my dinner in my bedroom. And that wasn't all, I started to go out of my way to spite them, not drinking or drugs or anything but sneaking out for hours just walking around, wondering had I waited long enough to go back," He said with a with a bitter laugh catching in his throat.

"And one day, Christmas, to be exact, there was this terrible storm, it knocked out the electricity, everything and tempers flared for no reason. It was the worst fight to date, which had to be bad. I called them atrocious things and told them I hated them..after everything they did for me I told them I hated them, blowing up in their faces because I was so selfish and couldn't see that they just wanted the best for me.

I went to my bedroom, my blood boiling. The room had one source of light which was a gas lamp, like every room and I just left. I opened the window and slid down a pipe, taking off running in the opposite direction.

I was gone hours, five maybe six, probably the longest time ever and then I saw smoke and heard screams from six blocks away. At the time I was on my way home and then I ran, I ran so hard my feet bled and then I pulled up to my house and I'll never forget the sight of it. It was the most brilliant light I ever seen and the heat, just from standing on the pavement made me waver.

Ambulances were there and police and fire trucks, men standing on the lawn trying to extinguish the fire. I was about to run in to get my parents, to save them but I saw two body bags being loaded into an ambulance.

It was the worst moment in my life because do you know where they died and how the fire started? I had left my lamp on and it caught on fire and my parents, who I told I hated, were burned to a cinder in my bedroom, coming to save me instead of getting out themselves," he concluded, shaking his head tentatively.

"I was sent into the system I was too young to live alone and that's when Carlisle and Esme adopted me. You see...,"

"I killed my parents, Bella," He said, his voice raw and on the verge of breaking.

"Not the fire, but me,"

I hadn't spoken up to this point, listening to every hitch of his breathing while he spoke or the way he rushed his sentences together sometimes. I was listening without prejudice or judgment but complete understanding for him, admiration even. But when he muttered the last part I opened my mouth to disagree .

"So, I was a wreck for the first while when I lived at the Cullen's but eventually I got better," He said, cutting me off before I could say anything

"I worked alot to forget about the fire and I began learning medicine. Carlisle helped me but said I shouldn't just do it out of obligation, I said wasn't but I was lying.

Then the family grew and I grew into the family, and to my surprise began to love them. So, I took on the name Cullen because I had, at least, a more right to the name than Masen and went off to collage but I still came for the holidays and met up with my brothers and sisters.

I still think about my parents every day, I still wish I just said to my dad when we had that fight on Christmas 'Okay, Dad' but I could never give up my new family for anything but I still try and make it up to my parents by being doing what I'm doing and doing what they would have wanted me to do,"

"I'm so sorry Edward," He had begun to let a small smile show but I continued on.

"But you didn't kill your parents," I said, the conviction in my voice sounded stern but still had the serene edge to it. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I did, Bella. Maybe, I didn't kill them physically but mentally their is only one person responsible for that,"

"No. You were a kid, you were wild and stupid and your parents knew that, all parents know that. By what you told me, by the things they did to bring you to this world, I'm pretty sure, actually, I'm sure they loved you even when you told them you hated them or when they went into that bedroom," He scoffed again, adverting his gaze and turning his head to the side.

I wasn't having this. I caught his face in my hands and brought his face towards mine again. His eyes caught mine for a moment, and I felt my resolve dissolve but then seeing through the haze I pulled his face closer.

"You. Did. Not. Kill. Your. Parents.," I said, punctuating every word out like it was a sentence. He shook his head slightly and pulled away from my grasp.

"Lets just agree to disagree," He muttered defensively and before I could retort, my sharp tongue readying to tear him into a new until he accepted that he was not responsible he cut across me with infectious eyes that made me stop. My mind wanted me to continue, to make him see but my body was in a fog that I couldn't break from. My heart was beating at a pace to fast and my lungs couldn't suck in a breath.

"Its getting dark. Do you want to get a hotel? I'm pretty sure we won't be back by morning even if we leave now," I nodded dumbly, cursing my body, cursing the thirteen year old teenager swooning under the surface, who had one leg bent and eyelashes batting.

"Are you cold?" He asked, walking down the stairs slowly while I let my eyes drink in the place. What was Edward's childhood like here? It was hard to imagine to small auburn hair boy running around while a young couple stood in the corner laughing. I craved the image.

"No," I muttered but at the mention of it my shoulders shook. My feet were numb with the cold and goose pimples were taking over my arms.

"Uh huh," He chuckled, shrugging out of his jacket, that he had put on before we had come into the house. He bent over me, draping it over my shoulders. His breath was cool on my face mint fresh. His smell was so intoxicating I seemed to just lean into him to get a better wiff...oh, God I'm talking likes he's a car freshener.

He pulled back and smiled, floating down the stairs. I mentally slapped myself. Smooth, he probably thought I was some kind of pervert..the smell you later kind.

"What the hell do you kids think your doing here," A voice bellowed from the doorway. I looked up alerted, my heart racing in my ears. A blinding light from a torch was directed at my eyes and I squinted. I rocked off my heels, stopping misstep but gravity seemed to just work against me, as always. I fell forward, hands failing all around me, though they got caught in the sleeves of Edward's jacket.

It wasn't like I hadn't fallen down stairs before and thankfully I was a little less than halfway when I tumbled but I had never fallen down stone steps before and it hurt like a mother. I hit something stationary with force. It stayed still for a couple of seconds after I rolled into before falling on top of me and rolling down the stairs.

I rolled off the last one and hit the ground floor with intensity, the extra weight on top of me not doing me any favors. My back and ribs hurt and my head felt like someone had gotten a base ball and hit me repeatedly but I was fine.

I looked up into two eyes sparkling in the darkness, dancing with amusement and worry. Edward was on top of me literally.

"You kids will have to come with me to the station," The guard said drearily from the doorway, edging in to see if we were okay. Edward and I looked at him a fleeting moment before turning to face each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Yeah not the best but keep with me people..two more chapter until the dance at the Hospital =P So review and get a preview =P

* * *

EXTENDED PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

"So," He said conversationally, causing me to look up from my book. I smiled, edging him on.

"I told you about me, so whats your dark secrets?" He laughed. I froze.


	15. Two Tons of Fun

first and foremost thanks to everyone's nice comments about my granny, they mean a lot! second of all paramore's new album rocks! listening to it now, got my concert tickets for them today =] and whitney housten is back! supernatural is awesome with the ever twisty twists so yeah, I'm happy! please review this chapter!!

* * *

Two Tons Of Fun

_KellmettRocksThatHat_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Someone placed your bail, you two," The stocky redhead guard shouted in at us. I looked up simultaneously with the rest of my cell. Edward was already at the bars. I craned my neck around Frances , a seven foot bald biker, as wide as he was tall, who was dressed in black leather jacket, which the sleeves had been ripped from, jeans and biker boots.

"Emmett, thank God," Edward smiled, watching as Emmett walked up two feet from the bars. Rosalie poking out at his shoulder, her eyes settling on Frances. Emmett's gaze flickered to mine for a moment before seeing as I was squashed in beside Henry the hobo and George the one who was sizing Frances up in a really inappropriate manner.

"Bells," He chuckled out.

I lifted my hand and waved, wiggling out of the two and bypassing Frances, who gave a low grunt.

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett, thanks for coming all this way,"

"Well, well, well I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I never thought I'd see the day Edward Cullen was behind bars," He grinned tauntingly, He folded his arms across his chest.

"Emmett, stop messing around and get us out of here," Edward hissed. Emmett shrugged and looked again at me.

"And Bella the Bonnie to his Clyde, I'm ashamed. I think I should just ring Esme and Carlisle and inform them about this," Edward leaned forward, wrapping his long fingers around the bars and sticking his head against it, menacing whispering.

"If you do I swear to God I'll tell everyone about the real reason you keep that ruler beside your bed," Emmett lost all joviality in an instant and turned his head towards the guard.

"I'll have these convicts, please," He said reluctantly, watching as he walked forward, opened the cell and ushered us out. Rosalie smiled as I strode to her side, drowsily. I was wrecked, about to collapse. I had been awake since this time yesterday. Edward had rang Emmett as our one call and even though Emmett had came straight away it still took his twelve hours.

"Nice blouse, bitch," A voice called out from behind me but I just saw Emmett freeze for a moment, looking down at his white shirt.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked quietly and I nodded. Edward seemed right there with me as he walked only a foot in front us, Emmett at his side. Just before we rounded the corner out of sight of the cells Emmett turned, his face straight, a hint of interest. The perfect poker face.

"And Tiny, I wanna ask you, 'cos I couldn't not notice you are two tones of fun. Just curious, is this like thyroid problem or is this some deep self-esteem issue? Cause you know, they're just donuts, they're not love," The cells around us burst into rowdy laughter and Tiny, his cheeks flushed lounged at the bars, his teeth bared and his fists clenched.

"C'mon, Em," Rosalie said, smiling and waiting back, pushing him around the corner. Edward grinned and vanished and I followed. They had brought Rosalie's car. Edward got into the front with Rose and Emmett and I sat in the backseat.

"So, Edward, how was your day?" Emmett bellowed from the back. My lids had already began to droop. Emmett grinned once more, winking at Edward in the mirror, earning a 'screw you'. He looked over to me and sighed, scooting over until he was right beside me. He flung and arm around me and pulled me into his rock hard form.

"You can put your head in my lap if you want and sleep," He said, pulling a seatbelt around him.

"No, I'm good," I said gently, my words sounded slurred to even my ears. He rolled his brown eyes, leaning his head down on mine as I leaned against him. I soon succumbed and shifted my head into Emmett's lap, instantly drifting off to darkness.

When I came to, there was confusion, there was panic and then there was the feeling of being knocked over by an armored truck and then... it reversed back over me.

I was back in the Cullen's house, in my bed, tired, hungry and sore. I peeled the duvet back off of me, looking down at my numb jean covered legs and slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and stretching.

No one was on my floor from what I could see and I slowly levered myself down the stairs, holding onto the banister. There was a little clattering from the kitchen so I went there first. Rosalie was at the stove, her back to me and Emmett was beside her, leaning against the cupboard, grinning and talking over the spitting and crackling of the thing Rosalie was cooking.

"Hi?" I croaked, my voice thick with sleep, an acid bite clinging to back of my throat. Emmett grinned and Rosalie turned.

"Hey! Do you like pancakes?" Rosalie asked, Emmett smiled as I nodded.

"Um, yeah sure. How long was I out?" I asked quietly, hoping to mute my husky voice. Rosalie shrugged turning back to flip her batter. Emmett's face twisted into speculation.

"Nineteen hours, I think. You pretty much slept the car ride and was in bed all last night. If you slept any longer, I'm pretty sure I'd have convinced the others that Freddy Krueger had you," He laughed. Rosalie turned and shook her head, a jubilant smile lighting her face.

"Glad that someone's spreading the word. So, is Edward up yet?" I asked, pulling out a chair from the table and plopping down. Emmett sat directly opposite me. Rosalie quickly following him with the pan and tossing the huge flat, delicious smelling pancake into a plate in the middle of the table.

He moved too quick for me to even pick my knife up. Already his large slice of pancake was under a small, perfect array of cream and fruit. He quickly made do with it and stuffed a sizable portion in his mouth.

Rosalie cut just a big a slice for herself but soon it was swimming in chocolate syrup and butter. Mine sat on my plate with a spoonful of maple syrup, untouched.

"Nah, he went to the hospital a couple of hours ago," Emmett said, wiping a hand across his mouth, his eyes flickering to Rosalie's just long enough for me to catch it. She nodded, as if confirming what he said and adding a tight smile.

"He didn't want to wake you but if you want to go to the hospital I'm sure I can drop you over after breakfast and you clean up," I nodded.

"Thanks," I muttered before tucking in to my pancakes.

*****

Angela was the first person I met coming into the hospital, eyes downcast, scanning over papers that were overflowing her grasp. I stepped in her path, her eyes shooting up to my face , her brows arching up in confusion.

"Hey Angela, right? I'm Bella we met a couple of days ago?" A look of comprehension settled in, a smile slowly forming as she shifted her papers under her arm.

"Right right, I remember. Edward's wife. So, how are you doing?" I shrugged, trying to keep my happy momentum.

"Pretty good, thanks. You?" She laughed, rolling her eyes behind her glasses.

"Obviously you and Edward don't have stashed away kids somewhere. That's why you still ask that question. But, other than all that I'm good. So, why are you here, Edward's not working, is he?" Maybe Rosalie and Emmett had been mistaken.

"Rosalie and Emmett said he came but maybe they were wrong," I trailed off or maybe Edward had lied to them, he hadn't text. My stomach lurched.

"I'm sure they're right, he's probably up with Haley," She murmured. It was my time to arch an eyebrow.

"Patient?" A crease appeared in-between her brows though she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you can say that. I really have to go but its room two ten upstairs to your right around we collided," She said, already stepping away from the conversation. I nodded, the unsociable patient.

"Okay, thanks. It was nice to meet you again," I said. She nodded.

"It was. Thursdays eight o'clock, me and a couple of girls from town play poker you should come Edward knows where it is anyway. See you there?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, that would be..," I shouted before she rushed around the corner towards the sound of oncoming sirens.

"Great," I said softly to myself, standing still for a moment before mounting the stairs. I found the room without much hassle, a nurse was parked outside of the room, shifting through her cart and placing boxes of drugs on a simple brown tray. I sidestepped her quickly, without a second glance. My hand was about to turn the handle when I heard her address me.

"Hey, can you bring these in? I'm so late in deliveries, you know? But I guess that's what you get for caning it every night, you know what I mean," I had no idea what the she was talking about but I nodded none the less, excepting her tray.

I took a shaky breath, balancing it on one hand and opening the door with the other. The first that hit me was the heat, like I was trapped in a heat wave. I took a immediate gasp, filling my lungs.

I looked to my left and saw a young pasty girl, her brown hair flowing out around her on the pillows tucked up into the small bed. The blue top she was wearing washing out any of her color. Her eyes looked closed but I wasn't sure. Wire crisscrossed around her, IV's coming from her that made me feel complete compassion to the strange girl.

As I inched forward, now worried I had got the wrong room I finally saw a mass of bronze hair. Just at the girl's side. Edward was asleep, sitting in the chair beside her bed, his arms acting as a personal cushion for his head. My stomach clenched.

The girl twitched frantically the left side of her body and as I put the tray down her eyes opened, so slowly I thought they were closed for minutes. A drowsy face looked confused.

"Hello," She slurred out, her foot kicking out at the sheets. I smiled.

"Hi,"

"You're not the usual are you?" She said, her hands pushing at the bed, giving her a lift in the bed.

"No, I'm Bella. A friend of Edwards," She nodded. Her face, a shade greener than average.

"Uh huh. I've heard of you from Edward here. You obviously haven't heard of me. I'm Haley, a Reyes Syndrome patient. Just getting that out there," She said a sickly smile spreading across her face. Her fingers fluttering at her side.

"I'm sorry,"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"Unless you were chanting at home, waving a picture of me around with some chicken legs you don't need to apologize . If you were though, would it be pathetic if I asked you to help me up to kick your ass?"

I laughed once, settling into the chair on the other side of Haley.

"So, Edward your doctor," She nodded, her eyes rolling to capture Edward's sleeping form affectionately smiling that actually brightened her face, the sickness leaving her face for an instant.

"He's my best friend too, but no chick flick moments, right? So, yeah he's my doctor. So are you coming to the dance tonight"

Although her question registered I was still a little puzzled. Was it already Friday?

"Wow, yeah, I think so. Are you going?" She laughed.

"Of course, its going to be epic! I'm finally getting out of this bed and the dress Al...my aunt has made for me is awesome," I smiled at her enthusiasm.

Her smile vanished like a flip switch as the left side of her body went into a violent spasm, her foot shooting up through the covers into Edward's chin. I jumped from my seat, my heart in my throat.

Edward stirred, his lids flying back to show concerned eyes. He quickly scrambled to his feet, her face contorted into fierce panic. His hands fumbled, holding down Haley's flailing limbs.

It wasn't long after when she stopped, Edward latching onto her a second longer before grabbing a green bucket from the ground , handing it to her as she bent over the bed. Edward pulled back her hair as she got sick.

"Shh, your okay now. I'm here" He said, pouring her a glass of water and she downed it, so pale she was whiter than the pillows.

She sunk into a deep sleep, her mouth agape, the slightest, almost relaxing whistling noise coming from it. Edward, still unaware of my presence as I had fell back into the corner, pulled his hands across his distraught face.

"Hey," I whispered,my heart still beating erratically. I approaching the bed again. Looking up, his face changed.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing in here? This is a private patients room," He was livid.

I stumbled over my words, flustered. "Rosalie and Emmett said you would be at the hospital and Angela told me you'd be up here and when you were sleeping I got talking to Haley, I'm sorry," His face paled, the lines around his eyes tensing.

"They had no right to tell you. Don't they think I have better things to do," I put my hands up in defense. I didn't need this, and he didn't need this either. Not after what he had just done.

"Don't worry I'm going. Haley's tablets are on the bed," I said, making my way to towards the door.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, I don't intend to be mean," He sighed, getting to his feet and meeting me at the end of Haley's bed. I shrugged, shaking my head in indifferent.

"I am sorry. Its just I haven't gotten much sleep and I was awake with Haley all night," It was ridiculous how different he seemed to me now I _knew_. How self sacrificing he was.

"It's okay," I said, my hand instinctively reaching out to hold his. Ignoring the hiss so audible in my ears but silent to Edward's. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. It chanted. But I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was comforting a person, a person Jacob had thrown me in with on my own, shunning me, isolating me, so who was I not to comfort a friend.

"Let me make it up to you. Do you want to get something to eat? In the cafeteria?" I nodded, my stomach chiming in with a growl. I smiled, withdrawing my hand.

"C'mon. Haley should be out awhile, her meds aren't due to later anyway,"

* * *

The cafeteria was almost deserted, Edward picked a spot, secluded from the others to sit, ordering chicken curry for him and a spaghetti for me.

A book was left on an empty table a couple of tables behind me and after many wistful glances Edward rolled his eyes, got up and presented it to me with a laugh at my coyness.

"So," He said conversationally, causing me to look up from my book. I smiled, edging him on.

"I told you about me, so what's your dark secrets?" He laughed. I froze. An internal battle raged inside, one side of me telling me to make a run for it and the other part saying to tell him, he had told me his and although they were darker, they were not his fault. Mine were, mine had gotten people killed.

"I...," A vibration from my phone, made me jump, breaking me from my grave mind. I pulled the phone from my jeans, pressed the answer and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" Edward looked a little like he had something stole from him but smiled, playing around with his food.

"_Bella! Hey, it's Alice. Are you at the hospital now," _

"Yeah. Why,"

"_Tell Edward I say hi, I can almost feel his hostility from the phone. Nice to know I'm loved. Anyway, can you come home? Rosalie, you and I are going to get ready together and Esme. We need all hands on deck, please_?" I stole another look at Edward, feeling reluctant but thankful for the escape.

"Sure. But can you pick me up? I think Edward is staying on. Hold on, I'll just ask him,"

"Sorry. I need to catch up on some work," He muttered.

"Yeah, he's working.

"_Okay, I'll be over in ten. Bye," _The line went dead.

I smiled, putting my phone back in my jeans and getting to my feet, marking my page on the book. Edward laughed.

"Saved by the Tinkerbelle. I'll get you later though," He mocked threatened.

"I'm counting on it. See you in a little while" I said, walking away.

* * *

ahh, so Bella met Haley..but she has no idea that Haley is Edward's daughter! I hope you liked the humor too! Watching too much Supernatural that I can not not put in some quotes....ILOVEYOUERICRIPKE ...AND...of course there is..Jensen Ackles, Jim Beaver, Misha Collins, JARED Padalecki, Sera Gamble, Ben Edlund....;P!! So, review and get preview!!

* * *

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER

"C'mon," he said, his breath brushing against my face. His fingers laced around my wrist as he led me through the crowd.

"Where are we going," I asked warily. He laughed.

"Where do you think? The party we came for is downstairs!"


	16. Dynamite

_Bonjour. I'm back peeps and honestly I'll be pretty damn surprised if anyone actually still remembers this. It's been what, a year? Wow, well…honestly I could bore you with excuses but seriously who wants to hear them? I've changed too much in a year to even remember my frame of mind when it comes to writing for Twilight so excuse me if my writing is a little different. I'm writing my own story now so sometimes I might get confused and put their personalities because I haven't touched another fandom since. Except reading Supernatural, which by the way I'm still major obsessed with…nothing can EVER__change that! PM me if you want anything. Some people have PM'd me and honestly the reason I didn't answer them is because I didn't want to talk crap and say 'yeah, i'm updating tonight' i just wasn't even sure i was continuing the story. So, sorry. Here's my apology : ) _

_

* * *

_

_Dynamite _

_ KellmettRocksThatHat_

_

* * *

_

Never again. Period. I felt sore all over. Every piece of excessive hair had been ripped from my body with a sickening slow precision. So now I sat uncomfortable, itchy and squirming like you wouldn't believe in my seat in between Jasper and Emmett, which only made things seem so much better. Alice and Rosalie sat in front of the boys, an empty spot directly across from me. Of course and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

Something cold pressed into my hand and without thinking I clutched at it and pressed it against my upper thigh.

"Ahh," I moaned, closing my eyes in pleasure. I smiled, opened them and looked at Emmett, who was looking strangely intent on where the bottle touched, immediately feeling a burning on my cheeks I stopped.

"Oh, please, don't stop on my behalf," He smiled, looking up at me through half lidded eyes. For a second I considered it, I was just that damn hot and uncomfortable and…it felt so good.

"Don't objectify me," I laughed. Finally I looked down at the soothing instrument and cocked my head in surprise. A small bottle of Vodka.

"There's a bar?" And suddenly, things were looking up.

"Nope but Emmett here has been providing us with our happy hours since we were eighteen," Alice snickered, leaning back in her chain and patting out the creases in her dark purple dress. Rosalie who had been talking to someone man around seventy, cheek lifted as if in a smile.

"The only way you'll get through Mike Preachers grand finale speech is if you're more than a little tipped," Jasper commented with a slight quirk of the lips.

"Okay, but this..," I lifted the bottle for emphasises but Emmett pushed it back under the table, giving me a sharp look.

"This, isn't going to get the six of us jazzed up,"

Emmett popped, three cocktail sausages into his mouth at once and smiled at me, nodding eyes wide. A little bit too wide.

"You've started drinking without me?" I whispered a little too loudly because I heard Rosalie laughing loudly, trying to cover up and causing the man she was talking, to looking a little lost.

"Yeah, let's face it. You look like you'd keel over after a WKD," Jasper snorted from beside me. A little frown appeared in Alice's forehead and her lips formed a tight line.

"It's easier happen than you think, _Jasper_. I was already floored with Emmett feeding me shots of tequila all night and you _know _I don't do sugar well," Emmett snorted and downed the rest of his water, though now I think about it there was no water on the table. I grabbed my wine glass from the table brought it under the table and poured until the glass was half full and then down half of it, squeezing my eyes against the burning sensation sliding down the back of my throat. Do not cough. Do not cough.

I spluttered.

Honestly, I appreciated being saved from coughing but when you have too seriously well built specimen of the opposite sex either side of you, patting you on the back as you turn fire truck red you tend to feel, how to put this. Mortified beyond comprehension and a helluva lot of back ache. Seriously I thought they'd pat me through the dress.

"Thanks," I mumbled softly, ignoring Emmett's light hearted chuckle at my expense. Jasper just smiled, his eyes shimmering in amusement.

"So, does anyone know where Edward is? He was supposed to meet us at the entrance," Rosalie asked, haven finally broken away from her conversation. Alice shook her head but gave the room a quick sweep. The room, that was about the size of a small hospital inside the actual hospital, was lit mostly by candlelight that were situated over head in the chandeliers that held the billowing red velvet sheets that were twisted, drooping a few foot above my own head. The band had set up on stage opposite us on the other side of the room, pulling their bows across their strings in a melodious harmony.

All the Cullen's had reserved spots at the top table, Carlisle being Chief of Surgery and all. I found myself scouring the crowd every chance, looking for the organized disarray of auburn hair. The breezy crooked smile, the lit emerald orbs that I found myself unable not to fall into. I took another swig from my glass.

A loud clinking of glass snapped at my attention and I jumped, looking at the head of the table where some old guy, who looked like he could have been a brother Chuck Norris. I wondered if I was the only one. Alice laughed softly answering my question in a silvery tinkle.

"I guess you see the resemblance," Rosalie smirked and without thinking I chugged back the rest of the vodka.

The speech seemed to go on and on and on then he'd make this move to sit down slap his forehead about something he'd forgotten and go on some more. While this was happening Emmett was sneaking me Vodka under the table.

"Chuck Norris is a man of _few _words. Chuck Norris is _not _a man of few roundhouse kicks to the face," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Then what the hell is wrong with this dude? Do a roundhouse kick!" I stage whispered, giggling into my glass.

"Personally I want him to go Mc Hammer on this bitch," Alice snickered. Her hair bounced when she laughed.

"Bitch, please. Mc Hammer can't touch Chuck Norris, not the other way around," Emmett smiled, a dimples grin that directed itself right at Rosalie. Who looked away quickly, obviously the least drunk of any of us, pinking slightly. Apparently she was a tank, drank until she couldn't anymore but barely got drunk. Bummer.

"…And now I think I'll hand the reigns over to our Chief of Surgery Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle gave a small thankful smile before rising and taking the microphone. A round of applause erupted through the hall and then a loud dog whistle. Everyone eyes roamed to see the idiot who whistled. Emmett slapped my fingers away from my mouth before I was spotted.

Carlisle just laughed.

"You pretty much covered _everything_, Mike. I just want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart for coming out tonight and for contributing to our medical research fund. That's pretty much it," Carlisle concluded and a wave of applause erupted.

The table rose and descended on the dance floor, for some clumsier than others. Jasper had my hand in his left and Rosalie's in his right who looked like a Greek princess. A classical song was being played in the background, slow and tantalising.

As awkward as it seemed Jasper did a good job of balancing between Rosalie and me, spinning one with one hand twirling the other in with the other. Even when I fell repeatedly he just steadied me, obviously irritating Rosalie. Rosalie who looked liked she belonged on the dance floor, her elegant red gown falling into every arch. The dress she had fidgeted and bitched about sweeping the floor giving her the impression of floating.

The others looked just as radiant. Emmett and Jasper in their black tuxes and white and grey shirts with thin black ties. Alice wearing a black three quarter length, hugging every curve line, ending inches above her knees.

A hand brushed the bare skin of my shoulder and I twisted to watch green emeralds lighten. Edward was standing over me, hair a tidy disarray lips tilted into a sidelong grin. His paleness contrasting against the black suit he wore with the grey shirt inside and the skinny black tie. I let my heart calm before smiling back at him and disentangling from Jasper and going to Edward, who's hands encircled my waist and with an effortless thug propped me on his feet.

"Hi," He said just as simply as a passing.

"Hi yourself," I smiled back as he took a turn and spun us around. "I can dance you know,"

"Yes, I saw that. That's not dancing Bella. That's falling. Continually," He smirked, not meaning any malicious. One of my hands laced behind his neck slapped the back of his head softly and he just laughed.

Another half an hour and I'd danced with all the Cullen men. Edward was dancing with an elderly woman who was clearly much to attached when Emmett came and found me, dragging me with him to get Edward. His appeared beside them one minute and excused Edward, who left his date giving a weak smile back at the flirtatious wave she gave him.

"You reek of sex," Emmett snickered, slapping him on the back and skipped across the dance floor, where Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stood waiting. I looked at Edward for a second and laughed.

"What?" He groaned and before answering I leaned on tip toes and pulled my thumb across the pink lipstick stain on his cheek.

I grinned, showing him my thumb when there wasn't a trace of old woman love on him.

"You get her number too, lover boy," I laughed and ran across the short distance to where the others where filing down a corridor. I turned back to Edward, eyebrows drawing.

"C'mon," he said, his breath brushing against my face. His fingers laced around my wrist as he led me through the crowd.

"Where are we going," I asked warily. He laughed.

"Where do you think? The party we came for is downstairs," He beamed, looking at the double doors at the end of the corridor. Emmett reached it first, pulling it open and falling in the doorway, fighting past the booming music that was staggering my step.

Edward pulled me through to see what was hiding the other side of the door. Lights, dazzling in their exuberance playing across the obvious make shift dance floor. Table and chairs set up around the dance floor with children of all ages sitting down. Some with IV hooked up to them and nurses sitting beside them.

Other children, all of them patients I guessed were dancing slow and enticing, wearing dresses and tux' and I was hit with the image of my high school prom. Alice and the others spilt. Emmett and Jasper found two girls sitting, staring out at the others and blushed when they offered them their arms. Alice and Rosalie found two boys, one bald with a beaten look about him the other yellow even under shadows.

"Whoa," I muttered, catching a glimpse of Angela spinning a young boy about six under her arm, laughing and singing along to the music. I looked up at Edward and see he's watching over the room, and I can guess he's making sure everyone's okay.

There was a boy about sixteen across the room I spotted while Edward looked over the kids and following the others leads I slowly picked my way across the dance floor, feeling Edward curious gaze on my back. He was sat down but still dressed for the occasion. Black hair falling over his eyes, which watched me as I approached.

"Hi," I said. I beckoned to the floor. "Wanna dance,"

He stared for a second, shook his head. I rolled out my shoulders, feeling stupid. These kids all knew the Cullen's. Just as I had turned away he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I can't dance. But that doesn't say I can't talk," His voice is oddly adult like. Subtle and deep and filled with too much knowledge of the world. I turned and he smiled, unsure and quaint.

"Sure.." I said, holding a hand out but suddenly his smile faltered and he held up a hand. I don't see anything for a second, then I notice the webbing.

"I'm Epidermolysis Bullosa. My symptoms are skin blistering with only the lightest touch. Glistering of the mouth and oesophagus too. Toes and fingers fuse giving the appearance of webbing. Food is also absorbed from a tube not to upset the oesophagus. That's the medical definition, the one people are mostly interested about albeit for the minority that aren't, for those people who see past the disease, name's Nick,"

"Well, I'm gullible, clumsy beyond belief, a target for anything that goes wrong. But those are all just stupid trivial things that try hold me back. My friends, call me Bella though. Nice to meet you Nick," We shared a smile for a second and already the brooding boy I had seen is smiling with veracity.

I sat with him for two songs, talking about stupid things. Unimportant things but he appreciated them, I can tell. Anything other than the main topic used around him.

"So, this is pretty awesome, huh? The hospital set it up for you guys?" He shook his head and settled his unnerving stare on someone across the room. I trailed my gaze to where Nick had pinpointed his. They land on Edward, dancing with a girl around sixteen who's smiling up at him and laughing. She looked too vibrant to be a patient but looking closer I can spot the bruised unfolding across her creamy skin like a flower.

"Edward? He did this?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty frickening sweet, must be why you married him, huh? We never had anything like this before he came. I suppose he does it so…," Alice who appeared at my side cut across him, smiling in apology.

"Hey, Nick," She smiled and I see his dimpled grin beside me.

"Bella, c'mon. You owe me a dance cause no one will dance with me," She whined, and I can almost taste the Fat Frog on my lips as her breath hit me. I practically gulp it down.

"Sure. Nick, it was really nice to meet you. I'll see you soon, I call in next time I go to the hospital with Edward," He nodded and turned when I do, to the girl beside him.

"Bathroom first?" I asked, smiling as I catch her, feeling the very defined outline of a bottle beneath her dress.

"Sure," She drawled and half dragging Alice we get the bathroom, which thankfully is deserted. No one wanting to miss out on a second of the night. It's white, like blinding white tiles and Alice, reaching up pulled out her bottle.

"Tada!" She beamed before burping. She held up a hand to her mouth, an undeniable twinkle in her eyes. "Ooops," She giggled. Classy.

We don't come out for about fifteen minutes and one bottle later. Alice was still happy go lucky twisted drunk but drinking never really had that straight away effect on me. It made me confident, lithe. Alice bumped into Jasper on the way out, who caught her and gave a worried look at me. I waved him off and he grabbed Alice who was practically swinging off him and I walked around until I saw Edward sitting at a table talking to the girl he had been dancing with earlier. Up close and through beer goggled eyes she was unbearably pretty.

"Hi, I was looking for you," I looked at the girl who was studying her with a slight smile. "Mind if I steal him for a dance?" I asked and with a quick genuine smile she shook her head, holding out her hand.

"Nope. I'm Haley by the way." I took it swiftly, without pause and smiled at her.

"Bella,"

Edward watched the interaction between us and with a quick rolling out of his shoulders he rose, winking down at Haley and grabbed me around the waist, leading me onto the dance floor.

Dynamites was playing and suddenly we swaying, his hands on my hips, guiding them. I can feel him through the thin material and my skin is suddenly a live wire. I turned, uncertain what I'd do but still am restricted by his hands and slowly, and much too intimate I start to bump and grind for everything I'm worth and all I can think is the way it makes me feel. Hot and sexy; assertive.

His hands around me feel like the only thing anchoring me to the real world as the song swept me away, the ecstasy blinding me and my own hands fly upwards and touched Edward's face. Slower and slower I grinded against him, enjoying the feel of his hardness on my back. Even over the roar of the music I could hear him growl in frustration, he turned me around to face him and I couldn't look at him. His hands fell onto my lower back and pushed me against him tighter and I let my head fall back in elation. His face falls into the curve of my neck and his lips are at my ear, doing nothing and I feel like screaming.

The song ends much to quickly, and we're still in the same tangled pose and with the end of our song brings the overpowering wave of guiltiness. _Jacob_. I'm the one who pushed away, and the second phase of the Fat Frog made me stumble, falling around unsteadily on my feet.

Edward watched me with the smallest hint of the same shame that was taking over me. However, seeing as I couldn't walk he caught me around the waist again, ignoring my futile pushes and he picked me up and simply just slung me over his shoulder. I stared at the ground as he moved across the floor but the jostling is bringing up some problems.

"Uh, stop Edward. Edward, I'm gonna…I'm gonna barf," The cold air snapped against me as Edward walked out into it. The timber floors replaced by tarmac and grass. He suddenly stopped, dumping me on a swing seat that swung on my impact, he took off is suit jacket without thought and wrapped it around my shoulders. I pulled it around me with one hand, breathing in his scent, shivering.

"Thanks,"

Edward fell into the one beside me, turning to see me clutching the ropes of the swings between my fingers with my head leaning against it.

"How do you feel?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. That was nice, for a change.

"Pretty darn drunk but what about it," I said, through half lidded eyes, my eyelashes brushing against my cheekbone. "So, Nick said you did all that..for the kids, I mean. Did you,"

"Yeah, I did. They deserved it much more that the hospital staff who pride themselves on having patients needs first. They should have put that money they used for the orchestra of the twenty dollar a cut steak on researching cures for the kids if they really held the kids as number one priority. I just, the kids need something to look forward to. Something to live for and I know a dance isn't exactly much but, ," He sounded so determined, so fiery about what he believed that I smiled, through the creeping sickness.

"It's normalcy. I think what you did is amazing, Edward," I slurred and he laughed heartedly.

"I think we need to get you home, boozy," I shook my head, barely. He deserved to be celebrating this.

"Stay awake, Bella. Listen, um what's your favourite pizza toppings?" His voice seemed further away but I answered anyway. The first two foods that popped into my head.

"Liver and marshmallows," His tinkling laugh made me open my eyes in confusion. _What had I said?_

"Sounds delicious. Liver and marshmallows, it's not exactly my number one toppings but defiantly it's up there in my top five," I don't hear exactly what he says but the way his voice sounds, happy makes me give a half smile and a small quiet laugh.

"You know, I never had this. Jacob and I went out together but I never drank when I go out with him. I never really had other people to go out with either just Jacob's friends and their Stepford bitches. I never really had people in High School actually. Charlie my father was..a hard ass son of a bitch, he pretty much kept me at home with him. Jacob was the only one he approved of, so he set me up with him. That's why we're together you know, I _had to _grow to love him. As soon, as I turned eighteen I moved out and barely ever talked to my father again. I hate him, you know," I sighed, straightening up and Edward was fixated on what I was saying.

"This is the first thing I heard you say about yourself other than Jacob," He said softly. I turned to face him, our faces so close together. I pull at the collar of his jacket and tug it around me closer and feel myself leaning in.

"It's the first time I ever said it aloud," I smiled sadly and hear the back door that we came from open. Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie and Jasper carrying a passed out Alice.

"We're gonna drop this one at home. She turned into a little demented fairy on crack before passing out so, you wanna come, guys?" Edward nodded at him, indicating at me and with a effortless tug, carries me bridal style with the others to one of the cars, clouding sleep can't make me see clear and suddenly the heaviness of my eyes are too much and they close.

"Dude, you not coming?" I heard Emmett say as Edward sat me upright in the backseat on the left side of Jasper who was in-between me and Alice. He bended in and belted me before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"No, Haley will be waiting. Take care of this one for me though" If my speech had been within reach I would have asked him who Haley was.

"Tell her she owes me a dance," Rosalie commented from the front seat and I heard him laugh over me, before quietly shutting the door.

The hum of the engine lulled me further into the ever welcoming unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Jasper and Emmett sharing a laugh over Alice and I being lightweights before I fall asleep, tugging at the Edwards jacket, snuggling into it as if it's my only possession.

"He's totally in love her,"

"I know it's just got unrequited ducky love wrote all over it,"

"Emmett, you idiot. She's hooked too,"

She can't recall anything they said in the morning.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! :) _


End file.
